The Conspiracy part 1
by tstormch
Summary: Scully ends up losing her memory during their investigation. Mulder ends up kidnapped and thrown into a UFO found by Alex Krycek. Will Mulder get home, and will Scully get her memory back?


WRITTEN: 02-10-00

X FILESTHE CONSPIRACY

PART 2

DENALI NATIONAL PARK

 **FAIRBANKS, ALASKA FEBRUARY 7** **TH** **8:01 P.M.**

 _(Tourists are outside, in front of the winter lodge, with telescopes and binoculars. Peering at the glaciers from a distance and their surroundings. On the outskirts of the park, a tourist snow tank bus has a load of people being driven around the park to see a few glaciers up close. They look out the windows of the bus. The bus driver stops the bus and looks the direction everyone else is in awe about and pointing at. The scene shows what everyone is gazing at. In one of the massive glaciers there's a cockpit of an alien aircraft, the front of it, sticking out of the glacier. The tour guide walks over to the bus driver.)_

GUIDE: (Looking at the aircraft.) What is that?

DRIVER: (Looks at the guide and back out at the aircraft.) How should I know! You're the tour guide. (The guide glares at the driver and looks back outside. Suddenly a red blue light starts glowing from the front of the aircraft. Everyone in the bus starts talking among themselves wondering what the thing is and what's going on. A light shoots out from in front of the aircraft and toward the bus. Everyone starts screaming. The light hits the bus and it explodes into flames.)

FIVE HOURS LATER

(There are government officials', Military leaders, and a few soldiers from the US on the scene where the snow bus tank blew up. And Scientists are wandering the scene. The scene shows a black helicopter flying in near the scene. The chopper lands and a man walks over to the helicopter and opens the door. A tall man walks out in a black over coat and suit. His face is not revealed. The man starts walking over to the accident. One of the colonel's rushes over to the man.)

COLONEL: Sir! This just happened five hours ago. A group of tourists were going by the glaciers out here and something or someone shot a missile across that glacier out there and they blew up.

-2-

KRYCEK: (The scene reveals his face. He looks at the Colonel.) It was no missile. (The colonel looks at him funny.) Where was the sighting?

COLONEL: (Starts to walk toward the burnt fragments of the bus.) Right this way. (Krycek follows. They get close to the remains of the bus and stop. The colonel points across the area toward the exposed nose of the cockpit of the ship.) Right there, sir. (Krycek pulls out his binoculars and looks toward where the colonel pointed.) You see it? (The scene shows an up close of the ship as Krycek is looking at it. He puts his binoculars down with a shocked expression on his face.)

KRYCEK: (Talks to himself.) That's it!

COLONEL: (Looks at Krycek.) What?

KRYCEK: (Looks at the colonel.) I want it out.

COLONEL: You want what out?

KRYCEK: I want that craft out of that ice and brought back to the US.

COLONEL: Sir, we can't do that!

KRYCEK: (Hands the colonel a warrant from the government.) You can now! (Walks away from him back toward the helicopter. The guy just stands there looking at him as Krycek walks away.) **(Music stops)**

X-FILES THEME

-3-

 **MONTA IOWA 3:05 P.M.**

 **FEBRUARY 8** **TH** **334 ELM ROAD**

 **(Music starts)** (The scene shows outside the house. Flurries are coming down. Inside the house, in the living room, Mulder is going over some files he has brought with him. He has the papers stretched across the living room table. He picks up a sheet a paper, reads over it and puts it back down. Mulder looks across the table at the rest of the papers with a thinking expression. He stands up and walks to the front door. He grabs his coat and walks out the door, closing it behind him. Outside, Mulder gets into his utility vehicle and starts it up. He pulls around in the drive way and drives out. The scene shows where the area on Elm road where the teenager had disappeared. The scene shows Mulder driving down the road heading to the scene. He pulls off to the side of the road and gets out of the car. Walking around the car, he looks around the area. He looks up at the 'Y' shaped telephone poles. **(** **Music stops)** Back at 334 house the scene shows Scully driving in, in her sport utility vehicle. She parks close to the front of the house and gets out of the car. As she walks up to the front door, she looks around outside, noticing Mulders car gone. She looks at the door and goes to open it. The door comes open just by her nudging it **(Music starts)** She glares at the door, backing up a little. She draws her gun and points it toward the door, slowly walking in. Inside the house, Scully slowly stalks around the house. She slowly walks into the kitchen. Suddenly footsteps are heard from the second floor. Scully looks up at the ceiling with a fearful expression. She slowly approaches the stairs, looking up to the top of them. She approaches the stairs and grabs the banister. Her gun is still pointed. She slowly walks up the stairs, not hearing the sound no more. As Scully walks up the stairs she hears Mike Krycek talking to her. His voice is echoing.)

MIKE: Remember what I told you. Don't trust your partner. He'll be fine when you're facing him. But as soon as you turn your back on him, he'll strike at you!

-4-

(Scully makes it to the top of the stairs, looking around with her gun pointed. She heads toward one of the bedrooms. The scene shows Scully from behind as she walks into one of the rooms. As she does somebody hits her from behind; she falls to the floor, unconscious. Out on Elm road, Mulder is digging through the drift, being almost buried by its depth. In discouragement, Mulder walks out of the deep drift, through the path/ tunnel he made for himself through the drift. He heads back to his car and get in. Mulder starts the car and drives off. As he does the scene shows the 'Y' shaped telephone poles. A white streak of light moves down the power lines going the direction Mulder is driving. ( **Music stops)** Back at the house, Mulder drives down the long drive way. He notices the other utility vehicle parked in front of the house. As he pulls up to the house, he stops the car and turns it off. He gets out and walks over to the other vehicle. Mulder tries opening the door; it's locked. He peers into the vehicle, noticing luggage in the back. He notices Scullys badge lying on the front passenger seat. Mulder walks on up to the house and walks in. He looks around for Scully.)

MULDER: Scully. (Looks around not seeing her. He yells out.) Scully! (He walks into the kitchen and back out. He rushes upstairs and heads to the master bedroom. As he does he hears a sound **(Music starts)** of something moving behind him. Mulder turns around to look. He sees nothing, but hears it again.) Scully? (He walks toward where the sound came from. As he approaches the bedroom, he slowly opens the door. He notices Scully laying on the floor.) Scully! (Kneels down beside her, he touches her arm.) Scully? (She starts to move and to sit up a little. She looks over at Mulder. Suddenly gets a scared expression on her face and starts to scoot away from him.)

SCULLY: Get away from me!

MULDER: (Looks at her funny.) What's wrong?

SCULLY: (Grabs her gun beside her and points it at Mulder.) Get away from me!

-5-

MULDER: (Shocked at her actions.) Scully! What's got into you?

SCULLY: (Stands up with her gun still pointed at him.) You used me from the very start, Mulder! All your 'X file' cases and getting me almost killed and getting my family members killed because of you're heinous beliefs! I should of left you in the mental institution!

MULDER: (Stands up.) Get that gun off of me! What's got into you? You're talking crazy!

SCULLY: Why did you knock me out?! To fulfill more of your stupid investigations and to get me thinking I've been abducted again by your little green men?! Or are you truly working for the smoking man, Huh?

MULDER: I just got in, Scully. I didn't knock you out. (The scene shows behind Mulder. Someone is approaching him from behind. Scully notices and points the gun higher to the person behind Mulder. Mulder thinks she's pointing it at his head.) Scully! What do you think your doing? Put the gun down! (She starts to pull the trigger. He looks at her with a scared expression.) Scully!

SCULLY: Look out, Mulder! Get out of the way! (Mulder turns around, sees the person and gets out of Scullys way. Scully fires at the person, the person and Mulder fall to the floor. **(Music stops)** On the floor, Mulder looks at the body and over at Scully, with a shocked expression, out of breath. Scully looks over at Mulder, putting the gun down, breathing heavy.) Are you okay?

MULDER: (Still sitting on the floor.) Yeah. You had me convinced there for a minute. (Scully walks over to the body, and rolls them over with her foot to see who it is. It's Mike Krycek. Mulder notices and looks over at Scully. She has a shocked expression on her face.)

SCULLY: (Kneels down beside him. She checks his pulse. Looks over at Mulder.) We need to rush him to the hospital, Mulder.

MULDER: For what? He tried killing us.

-6-

SCULLY: The man is in need of medical treatment. He is an officer of the law. He probably thought we were squatters.

MULDER: (Glares at Scully.) Then who knocked you out? (Scully looks at Mike then back at Mulder, shrugging, to say she doesn't know. Mulder stands up.)

SCULLY: (Looks up at him.) Where are you going?

MULDER: (Starts to walk out of the room.) To call 911. Like you told me too. (Scully looks at him with the expression asking since when did you ever listen to what I told you to do?)

 **IOWA 5:10 P.M.**

 **TOP SECRET AIR FORCE BASE**

 **(Music starts)** (The scene shows an office, the secretary of defense is sitting at his desk, writing on some papers. A lieutenant guard is standing on one side of the room. The CSM walks into the office and closes the door. He looks at the guard and at the secretary.) **(Music stops)**

CSM: You called for me?

SECRETARY: Yes. (Sits his papers aside and looks up at the CSM. He points at a chair in front of his desk.) Please have a seat. (The CSM sits down and looks at the secretary.) I've just received word that one of your agents just authorized an unidentified aircraft to be brought in here and investigated on one of my most top secret bases in this country. To make things worse, it was done without my written authority! My question to you is why?

CSM: We need the security. The aircraft that was found is top secret. And is to your benefit that it be looked over and studied. So you can either make an assembly line of them for your future fighting aircraft, or get some ideas off of it to put in your current flying aircraft.

SECRETARY: (Skeptical) Is that right?

CSM: Have you seen the aircraft?

-7-

SECRETARY: No. Should I?

CSM: I suggest you do. I'll personally take you if you would like? (The secretary sits there, looking at his desk, with the expression of thinking.)

SECRETARY: Okay. (Stands up, looks at the CSM.) Let's do it.

(The CSM stands up and walks over to the door. The secretary of defense and the lieutenant follow him out. Outside at Hanger fifteen, a jeep pulls up to the hanger. The lieutenant, CSM, and the secretary of defense get out of the jeep and walk toward the hanger. They walk up to a guard that's in front of the entry door. The guard salutes the secretary and steps aside to let them in. Inside the hanger, the three men look around. The aircraft is behind a sanitized plastic wall that is surrounding the whole area of the aircraft. The CSM looks behind him at the secretary.)

CSM: Follow me. It's behind this plastic tarp. **(Music starts)** (The men walk behind the plastic wall. Once inside, the secretary of defense eyes get wide.)

SECRETARY: I don't believe it. (The scene shows what he's looking at. The aircraft is nothing but one big triangle wing. It is hovering in land mode. There's no landing gear, no stabilizers. It has tinted cockpit windows that are slanted. The top of the craft has a circle near the cockpit. Inside the circle it has alien inscriptions and designs on it. The secretary looks at CSM.) What is it? This isn't like any aircraft I've ever seen. Who built it?

CSM: (Looks at the craft.) No man has built it. It's not of this world.

SECRETARY: (Glares at him.) Excuse me?

CSM: (Looks at the secretary.) You heard me. Alex Krycek located it in Alaska Denali National Park. Some tourists were sight-seeing glaciers and the front of the cockpit of this craft was sticking out. When the group stopped, I guess a laser light shot from this aircraft and killed all fifty people in the group.

SECRETARY: If it killed them, why didn't it kill your group that was taking it out.

-8-

CSM: That's what we have to find out. But my theory is that it ran out of power and it can't any more.

SECRETARY: So you bring it here so it can. (The CSM just looks at him. Krycek walks from behind the plastic curtain and over to the CSM.)

KRYCEK: (Looks at the secretary and at the CSM.) Hey. (Points at the aircraft.) It's here! (Smiles at him.) What do you think?

CSM: Have you found anything out on it yet?

KRYCEK: No we just got it here. Only thing we got on it right now is a high power source radiating from it.

SECRETARY: (Looks at Krycek) What kind of power source?

KRYCEK: Like I said we just got it here. I don't know much more than that. We'll find out more in the next forty eight hours.

SECRETARY: (Glares at Krycek.) You mean to tell me, that you don't know about what this aircraft's capabilities are and you just bring it in here. Risking the lives of all my men?!

KRYCEK: They're no risks. This thing is over millions of years old.

SECRETARY: What about those people in Alaska? This thing killed them! And now your telling me this thing has a power source radiating off of it and you don't know what it is?! (Krycek looks at the floor. The secretary glares at CSM.) If this thing is a time bomb waiting to go off. (Points at him.) I'm holding 'you' responsible! (Walks away. Krycek looks at CSM.) **(Music stops)**

KRYCEK: Tough crowd.

CSM: I want all available information on this craft first thing tomorrow evening. I'm not going to be held responsible. (Walks out of the hanger.)

-9-

 **MONTA CARE HOSPITAL**

 **6:45 P.M**

(Mulder and Scully are sitting in the waiting room. Mulder takes out a white pill bottle. He dumps out two pills that are a grayish green color and pops two of them in his mouth and swallows. Scully notices as he puts the bottle back in his jacket. She doesn't say anything. The scene shows one of the elevator doors open. A few people get out; one of them is Skinner. Skinner looks around and notices Mulder and Scully. He walks over to them. Mulder notices and stands up.)

MULDER: We didn't expect you here, sir. (Scully stands up.)

SKINNER: (Glaring at Mulder.) I didn't expect you to be out of the institution either. (Mulder looks at Scully and back at Skinner.)

MULDER: How did you find us?

SKINNER: The mental institution phoned me two days ago. It took me that long to find you two. (Looks at Scully.) I had no idea they were running tests like that on him, Agent Scully. I'm sorry.

SCULLY: So am I. (Walks past him toward a water fountain.)

MULDER: (Looks at Skinner.) How did you find out we were here?

SKINNER: I got my connections Agent Mulder. (Mulder gives him the expression as if to remark 'okay.' Scully walks back over to them.) What are you guys doing here anyway?

SCULLY: A friend got shot and we phoned the emergency squad. Almost five hours ago. Why?

SKINNER: You guys aren't even supposed to be out here. Your assignment is through out here. It's done.

MULDER: Is it? I believe other wise, sir.

-10-

SKINNER: Agent Mulder. It wasn't my decision to get you off the case. The Bureau felt you weren't getting any where on the case and they told me to pull you both off of it.

MULDER: Why? Cause they were afraid we would find out the truth?!

SKINNER: (Glares at him.) The truth about what?

MULDER: There's something in this state, sir! I can feel it. Something that needs to be announced but the government wants it hushed!

SCULLY: (Trying to stop him.) Mulder.

MULDER: There's something with those power lines along the roads. The missing teenagers we never got an answer on five months ago.

SKINNER: That's history, agent Mulder!

MULDER: No it's, sir!

SKINNER: (Getting upset) Agent Mulder, this isn't the time nor the place! (Mulder looks away from him irritated. The doctor approaches them.)

MULDER: (Looks at Skinner.) What if I showed them to you? And proved those weird poles exist. Would you allow us to remain in the investigation out here?

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder.) What are you saying, Mulder?

MULDER: (Still looking at Skinner.) Would you?

SKINNER: All right. But if they're not there. I want you both back in D.C. Understood? (Mulder nods yes.)

DR TRINE: Excuse me. Are you agents Mulder and Scully? (Mulder and Scully look at the doctor.)

MULDER: Yeah?

-11-

DR. TRINE: (Looks at Mulder.) I'm doctor Trine. I was told to report to you Mike's condition.

SCULLY: (Curious.) How is he?

DR. TRINE: He's doing well. He's stable and alert. He was only shot in the shoulder. So he will be out of the hospital in three days.

SCULLY: Can I go and see him?

DR. TRINE: Sure. But not for long. He needs his rest. He's in room four eleven to the right. (Scully walks to the room. Mulder and Skinner stay in the waiting room. In room four eleven; Scully walks into the room. Mike looks over to see who's coming in. Scully looks over at him.)

SCULLY: Hey. (Walks over to him.)

MIKE: You shot me.

SCULLY: What else was I supposed to do. You were getting ready to hit my partner.

MIKE: Oh. Your still partners with a snake?

SCULLY: I don't appreciate you calling agent Mulder a snake. He's very honest. He may go off the wall with his beliefs. But he is honest.

MIKE: (Looks up at his TV.) I wouldn't let him kid you if I were you.

SCULLY: (Glares at him.) Why you despise him so much?!

MIKE: I don't trust him, agent Scully. He's very strange. He's up to something and it doesn't concern the FBI.

SCULLY: It never has. (Mike looks at her.) If the FBI had anything to say about anything he does. He would be out of a job and so would I.

-12-

MIKE: Is that right. (Turns the TV off.) How would that be?

SCULLY: By what the FBI investigates verses what we investigate. The reason the cases we work on are titled X-files, is due to the FBI not wanting to have any responsibility to them. Things that can't be explained in these cases they label them as 'X 'd cases.

MIKE: How did you ever manage to get to work with him any way?

SCULLY: I was sent to debunk Agent Mulder from his work. For some reason, I believe he was getting to close and solving to many of the cases. Which in turn was making the FBI look bad for denying these cases that 'are' solvable. They just didn't go about the cases with an opened mind.

MIKE: So chasing UFO's to you is to be open minded.

SCULLY: We don't always, as you think agent Mulder does, go after UFO's. We do have many paranormal activities that occur that need Federal Investigation intervention.

MIKE: (Glares at Scully.) Listen to you. You're even starting to sound like him. (Looks down at his sheets and back at her.) Listen, agent Scully. I'm only going to tell you this one more time. (Sounding more threatening against her partner.) That man is crazy! He's unstable and more dangerous! And I promise you agent Scully. If you for one moment turn your back on him. He's going to hurt you.

SCULLY: (Backs away from him.) Mulders right. Snakes in the grass must run in the family. You take after your brother to a tee! (Starts to walk out of the room.)

MIKE: (Yells out to her.) Oh, so you do remember?! (Scully stops at the door way. She looks back at him.) You remember that night when I was riding with you and your partner, and my brother intercepted us on the state route road.

SCULLY: (Standing in the door way.) Mulder told me it was a dream of his.

-13-

MIKE: He would tell you that lie. Just to cover up what he did to you! Have you been noticing the drugs he's been taking?

SCULLY: (Walks over to him. Getting mad.) What drugs? I t was your brother that kicked me! Not Mulder. Mulder was too weak to do anything!

MIKE: Okay. But remember agent Scully. He's the one that pulled the gun out on you and put it to your head when he was with you heading to the hotel that night in Middletown. He's the one that's taking the drugs behind your back and the FBI's.

SCULLY: (Glares at him.) You're a liar! (Storms out of the room. Mike smiles. **(Music starts)** After she is gone, Krycek walks in.)

KRYCEK: You having women visit you already. Boy! You know how to get them.

MIKE: Funny. That was your favorite agent. Dana Scully.

KRYCEK: Woe! Hold on a minute! And there was no agent Mulder to tag a long with her. (He gets a confused expression on his face.) What's wrong with this picture?

MIKE: Maybe because he's scheming on how to kill her without being found out.

KRYCEK: Your still trying to feed lies into her mind about him aren't you? (Mike nods yes.) Well look, goofy. That isn't going to happen. You can fill her mind with all kinds of doubts against her partner, till your blue in the face. And it won't work. They got to close of a working relationship with one another. Only thing that would get them to doubt the other if one of their minds was controlled to think other wise. (Looks at the wall behind Mike with a thinking expression. He looks back at Mike.) **(Music stops)** That gives me an idea. But I'll have to bring it to you tonight. Oh by the way. The reason I came by. (Looks back at the door and back at Mike.) It's here. It arrived early this morning.

-14-

MIKE: (Looks at Alex strange.) What's here, Alex?

KRYCEK: That craft from Alaska. I had them dig it out of one of those glaciers two days ago. It's in mint condition.

MIKE: What kind of craft are we talking about? Crochet, model airplanes, what? What kind of craft?

KRYCEK: It looks to be of alien origin.

MIKE: (Starts laughing.) You're kidding, right? (Looks at Krycek. He's just staring at him. Mike stops laughing.) You're serious. (Giggles a little.) You take after agent Scullys partner. You believe in UFO's too?

KRYCEK: And what if I do? I was going to give you security clearance to go see it. But with you antagonizing me. I'm starting to change my mind.

MIKE: (Smiling at him.) I'm sorry, man. You just take by surprise.

KRYCEK: Scorn me if you want to. But it's real and it's sitting in a top secret base. I'll be back tonight with the pass and I'll also bring that controller with me too.

MIKE: What controller?

KRYCEK: To get Agent Scully to turn from her partner to stop their investigation out here. (Starts to walk out of the room. As he does, he looks to his right and notices, Skinner, Scully and Mulder walking to the elevators. He glares at Skinner. Krycek pulls his black control box out of his pocket and turns it on. Over by Skinner, Scully and Mulder, they're looking at the elevator waiting for the doors to open. **(Music starts)** Skinner starts to rub his forehead like he has a headache. Then he gets a sudden pain in his arm. His veins start getting large in his right arm to the point they can be seen clearly. He groans out in pain. Scully and Mulder look back at him. He's about to collapse on the floor. Scully grabs his other arm to help steady him.)

-15-

SCULLY: (Looks at Skinner in concern.) What's wrong sir? (He hunches over in pain. Scully looks at Mulder.) Mulder. (Mulder looks at her.) Find a doctor, quick! (Mulder runs to the front desk.)

MULDER: (Pounds on the desk.) Hey! We need a doctor, now! A man is over here having a cardiac arrest! (The nurse dials a number. Mulder rushes back over to Skinner and Scully. Mulder looks around for the doctor. He looks to his right and notices Krycek. He glares over at him. Mulder starts walking toward him. Krycek notices and starts to run to the fire escape. Mulder runs after him. Scully notices, still holding Skinner up.)

SCULLY: Mulder! (In the hall way of the fire escape, Mulder is running down the steps after Krycek. As Krycek is running, he keeps looking back to see how close Mulder is. They chase each other three flights of stairs. Mulder gains up on him, grabs his jacket, and shoves him against the wall.)

MULDER: (Slightly out of breath. Getting his handcuffs out.) Have you had your fun?! (Hand cuffs his hands to his back. Mulder notices his left arm is artificial. Mulder grabs the control box and turns it off. Puts it right in Kryceks face.) Is this another one of your cute, toys Krycek?!

KRYCEK: (Out of breath.) Yeah, you want one? **(Music stops)**

MULDER: No thanks! It's all work and no play for me anymore. What happened to your hand?

KRYCEK: It got cut off, no thanks to you!

MULDER: I didn't do it.

KRYCEK: You caused it in Tungska! Stealing that truck and getting my hand cut off by these refugees.

MULDER: You had it coming didn't you! (Shoves Krycek to go back up stairs.) Let's go!

-16-

KRYCEK: (Walks up the stairs.) You're not going to get away with this, agent Mulder.

MULDER: Shut up! (Upstairs, Skinner is sitting in a waiting room chair, with a doctor checking his pulse. Scully is standing there watching.)

NURSE: (Taking the blood pressure claps off his arm.) Well sir, I don't understand it. Your blood pressure is just fine.

SCULLY: (Looks at the nurse.) What do you mean it's normal?

SKINNER: (Looks up at Scully.) Agent Scully. (Scully looks at him. He nods no.)

NURSE: If you want to we can sign you in for an overnight stay to be on the safe side.

SKINNER: No that won't be necessary. (Goes to stand up. Mulder comes strolling in with Krycek toward Skinner and Scully. Mulder has Kryceks handcuffs covered up with his jacket. Scully notices and looks at Mulder in shock. Skinner notices with the same expression.)

MULDER: (Looks at Skinner and Scully and notices the nurse looking at him. He looks back at Skinner and Scully.) This cousin Earl. (Mulder grabs Kryceks arm.) Say hello Earl. (Krycek looks at Skinner and Scully.)

KRYCEK: (Mad.) Hi. (Scully just stares at Mulder and Krycek.)

SKINNER: What do you think you're doing agent Mulder? Where did he come from?

MULDER: I just decided to take a little jog down the fire exit stairway and noticed Cousin Earl here. And I knew he would be all excited to see everyone again. So I told him he ought to come up here and say hey.

-17-

(Krycek looks at Mulder like he's lost his mind. Mulder starts walking toward the elevator. Skinner and Scully follow him. Mulder presses the button to go down. The elevator doors open up. All four of them walk in to the elevator. Skinner presses the button to the main floor. The elevator doors start to close as they do the elevator starts to go down. Scully is near Krycek. Mulder rushes over to the control panel and hits the emergency stop button. Skinner and Scully look at him funny.)

SKINNER: What's going on here, Agent Mulder?

MULDER: (Looks at Skinner. He shows him the black box Krycek had.) Does this ring a bell? (Skinner looks at it.)

SKINNER: (Takes the box from Mulder.) Where did you get that?

MULDER: (Points at Krycek.) Earl in the corner there. Is this enough evidence against him, sir?

SKINNER: (Glares over at Krycek.) It certainly is. (Looks back at the box.) It most certainly is. (Looks at Mulder.) I apologize to you Agent Mulder. You've been right about him all along. (Scully looks at Mulder smiling.)

 **IOWA SPRINGS INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

 **8:45 P.M.**

(In the airport terminal, Mulder and Scully are standing with Skinner and a security guard with Skinner, near the security check point. Skinner has a hold of Krycek.)

SKINNER: (Looks at Mulder.) You have a week on your investigation, agent Mulder. Not a day later.

MULDER: (Smiles at him.) Thank you sir.

SKINNER: I'll take our little paraphernalia friend here into custody. And I'll personally take the evidence to the board. (Krycek glares at Mulder.)

-18-

MULDER: (Taps Krycek on the shoulder.) See you in the big house, friend! (Scully glares at Mulder.)

SKINNER: I'll give you a call when we I arrive in D.C. (Looks at the security guard.) Let's go.

MULDER: (Looks at Scully.) Let's go Scully. (They walk away. While walking Scully looks at Mulder.)

SCULLY: Mulder. Shouldn't one of us go back with him (Mulder looks over at her.)

MULDER: He's got a guard with him. He'll be fine, Scully.

SCULLY: I hope your right. **(Music starts)** (They walk on down the terminal. The scene shows Skinner boarding the plane. Krycek sits at the window seat, with his hands still in cuffs, Skinner sits beside him. The security guard sits behind them both.) **(Music stops)**

 **MONTA IOWA 9:45 A.M.**

 **334 ELM ROAD FEBRUARY 9** **TH**

(The scene shows outside the house Mulder and Scully are in. Upstairs, Scully is sitting up in bed. She's wearing flannel pajamas. She quietly gets out of bed and walks to the door. She slowly opens the door and walks out into the hallway. She looks up and down the hallway and makes her way to the stairs. She quietly and slowly walks down the stairs. As she does she notices Mulder sound asleep on the couch, laying on his back, with a blanket over him. The blanket is starting to fall off of him. Scully quietly walks over to him and looks at him for a second. She takes the blanket and slowly pulls it back over him. He moves a little, smiling just a little, but still asleep. She walks away from him and into the kitchen. Mulder peaks out of one eye toward her as she walks into the kitchen. Mulder sits up on the couch and looks around, hearing her moving silver ware in the kitchen. He lays the blanket down on the couch and hides behind the couch, peering over the top of it, sitting on his knees. Scully walks out of the kitchen and looks toward the couch Mulder was asleep on. She looks around the living room for him. Nothing. She walks over to the couch and sits her coffee on the coffee table. She looks around the room and up the stairs.)

-19-

SCULLY: (Yells out.) Mulder! (She walks over to the front door and opens it, looking outside. Behind the couch, Mulder is peeking over it, smiling. Scully closes the door and starts to walk back to the couch. Mulder ducks behind the sofa again. Scully sits down and picks up her cup of coffee. She starts to sip out of it. The scene shows Mulder peering up over the back of the sofa again, watching her. She takes another sip of her coffee and sits the cup down. Mulder stands on his knees again and puts both his hands on Scullys shoulders. Scully spits her coffee out and jumps, looking back at Mulder. Yells at him.) Mulder! That's not funny! (Mulder falls back to the floor, laughing to hard.)

MULDER: (Smiling at her. Still laughing at her.) Yeah it was! (She throws his pillow at him.) Hey, that's my pillow!

SCULLY: (Turning back around, looking at the mess she made.) I don't care! You scared the coffee out of me. (Mulder stands up and walks around the couch, holding his pillow.)

MULDER: (Giggling) That was my intention. (Sits down beside her. Scully stands up to get a towel. Mulder watches at her.) Was it something I said?

SCULLY: (Grabbing a towel off of the kitchen sink.) No. (Walks back into the living room and wipes off the coffee on the table.) It's what you did. (She sits down and glares over at Mulder.) What are we looking for out here, Mulder?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Answers.

SCULLY: Answers to what?

MULDER: Everything that's happening in this state. Those 'Y' shaped telephone lines. Teenagers that disappeared out of thin air. What that bright white light was and what caused those trains to de-rail.

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder.) What trains Mulder? (Mulder looks at her funny.) What are you talking about?

-20-

MULDER: That dream I told you I had four months ago, while supposedly being in that hospital for three months.

SCULLY: Go on.

MULDER: It wasn't a dream.

SCULLY: (Looks dead at him.) Mulder, you're scaring me.

MULDER: It really happened.

SCULLY: Mulder, if it really happened. Why can't I remember any of it?

MULDER: (Smiles at her.) Maybe you're having temporary brain memory lapse.

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder strange.) Brain memory lapse, Mulder?

MULDER: (Looks away from her, shrugging and looks back at her.) I don't know. All I know, Scully is that they're hiding something out there. And (Takes her hand.) you and me are going to find it. (Scully looks at him with an uncertainty expression. She takes her hand away from him.)

SCULLY: We? What makes you so certain that I want to be involved?

MULDER: Your out here aren't you?

SCULLY: I'm only out here Mulder because I found out my apartment was bugged.

MULDER: I didn't know you had bugs. Did you call the exterminator?

SCULLY: (Glares at Mulder.) Funny. So, if we only got a week here. Where do we start?

MULDER: (Smiles at her.) I'm so glad you asked. How about Middletown Iowa.

SCULLY: (Looks at the floor, talking to herself.) I had to ask.

-21-

 **T0P SECRET AIRFORCE BASE**

 **11:20 A.M.**

(The smoking man is sitting in the secretary of defenses' office, across from the secretary of defense.)

SOD: You said you would have this thing out of my hangar by the end of this week. Now your telling me that one of your men that had this craft brought over here to start with is in jail?!

CSM: No. He isn't in jail. He's in custody. I came in here to tell you I'm going back to D.C. to get him out so we can complete the investigation on this craft.

SOD: Look. I'm giving you twenty four hours. You don't have your 'man' here by then. I'm turning your toy out there into recycled scrap metal. Got it? (The CSM lights a cigarette, while glaring at the secretary of defense.)

 **MIDDLETOWN IOWA**

 **SHERIFFS DEPARTMENT 1:30 P.M.**

(Mulder and Scully walk into the sheriffs department and walk up to the main desk. One of the deputies notices them and approaches them from behind the desk.)

DEPUTY: May I help you?

MULDER: Yeah. (Mulder shows his badge to him.) I'm special agent Fox Mulder this agent Dana Scully. Where here to ask a few questions concerning your town here.

DEPUTY: You did say agents Mulder and Scully?

MULDER: (Looks at Scully and back at the deputy.) Yeah, why?

-22-

DEPUTY: Hold on. (Walks back into an office and opens the door, peeking in.) Hey Mike. Your two agents are here. (The scene shows who he's talking to. It's Mike Krycek. **(Music starts)** Mike stands up. His left arm is in a sling from being shot. He walks out of his office and toward Mulder and Scully. Mulder notices and gets a mean expression to his face.) **(Music stops)**

MULDER: (Talks to himself.) This isn't happening.

MIKE: (Looks at the two agents.) Hey. Its small world isn't it?

MULDER: (Glaring at Mike.) Too small if you ask me.

MIKE: (Ignoring Mulders statement.) So. What can I do for you two?

SCULLY: How did you get out of the hospital so soon?

MIKE: They said my injury wasn't that bad and that I didn't have to stay any longer. So they released me yesterday evening.

SCULLY: And to answer your question. Were here to get some answers from you concerning some power poles.

MIKE: Power poles?

MULDER: (Whispers under his breath.) Yeah, like the ones you should be strung up on. (Scully, hearing him, elbows Mulder in his rib cage. Mulder looks at her and back at Mike.)

MIKE: You asked me this before, haven't you?

SCULLY: I don't know. Did we?

-23-

MIKE: (Looks at her funny.) Follow me. I'll show you a map of them. (Mulder and Scully follow him into his back office. While walking into the office, Mulder takes out his white pill bottle and quickly pops two pills and puts the bottle back in his jacket. Scully looks at him at the corner of her eye at him, but still not saying anything. Inside the office, Mike opens up a filing cabinet and takes out a couple maps. He opens one up and lays it across his desk.) This map here shows all the current power lines that had been set up do date. The newest set of power lines are (Points at a line of poles leading along a railroad track.) there. (Mulder looks at it and starts to recognize the location. He starts having flashbacks of the train de-railing from a man standing on the tracks as white light shoots out of the mans eyes toward the train. Mulder shakes his head and snaps out of it. Scully notices.)

SCULLY: Are you okay, Mulder?

MULDER: (Hiding his flashback from her. Looks at her like nothings wrong.) Yeah, why? (Scully looks at him strange. Mulder looks at Mike. And points at the map of power lines.) So this is the new line of power poles?

MIKE: (Looks at what he's pointing at.) Yeah.

MULDER: Would they happen to be the ones that are 'Y' shaped?

MIKE: Yeah they are. Why?

MULDER: Have you ever figured out where these things originate?

MIKE: I know. But it's top secret. (Mulder looks at Scully with the expression of asking what?)

SCULLY: (Looks at Mike.) Why are power lines top secret?

MIKE: Because from where they're originating.

MULDER: If they're so 'top secret', how do you know about them and that they are top secret?

-24-

MIKE: I'm an officer. I'm supposed to know these things. (Mulder reaches in his jacket and pulls out his gun and points it at Mike. Mike backs away from him a little. Scully notices.)

SCULLY: Mulder, what are you doing?

MULDER: Tell me where they are originating! Or I'll shoot your other arm! (Mike just stands there looking at him. Mulder turns the safety off on his gun.) Tell me!

MIKE: (Glaring at Mulder.) Your nuts! (Looks at Scully.) See what I told you! The man is crazy! He can't be trusted. One day, agent Scully, he could be doing this to you! With all those drugs he's been taking. (Mulder gets closer to Mike.)

MULDER: Shut up! Quit filling my partner with your lies!

SCULLY: (Getting scared of Mulder.) Mulder put the gun down.

MULDER: (Still looking at Mike, with his gun pointed at him.) He's lying to us, Scully! (Glances at Scully and looks at Mike.) He knows where they come from. But he's protecting some one or something! (Puts the gun up to his head.) Aren't you! **(Music starts)** (Scully points her gun at Mulder. Mulder looks over at Scully and notices the gun.)

SCULLY: And your hiding something from me. So you two are even.

MULDER: Scully! What are you doing?

SCULLY: Just put the gun down, Mulder. Mike isn't lying. (Mulder glares back at Mike. Suddenly Scully has flashbacks of when Krycek kicked her. But Kryceks face turns to Mulder. With a scared look on her face, She stares at Mulder. She starts to pull the trigger.) I'm not kidding, Mulder! Put the gun down!

MULDER: (Looks at Scully, with his gun still pointed at Mike.) Scully what's wrong?

-25-

SCULLY: (Yells at him.) Put the gun down! Now! (He looks at her in shock. He puts his gun on safety and throws on to Mike's desk. Mike slowly walks over by Scully. Looking at Mulder like he's crazy. Mulder notices.)

MULDER: What are you doing, Scully?

SCULLY: (Still has her gun pointed at him.) Why did you try to kill me?

MULDER: I would never try to harm you any way! Come on Scully. Quit believing Kryceks brother! You know me better than this!

SCULLY: (Tears start coming out of her eyes.) Mulder, I—I- lo—lov—(She looks away from him and starts crying a little. Mike looks at Scully, funny. Scully turns and points her gun at Mike. Mike looks at her in shock.)

MIKE: Scully he's the one! Not me. I'm trying to protect you.

SCULLY: Right. You work for Spender don't you?!

MIKE: Who? (Starts backing away from her.)

SCULLY: Spender.

MIKE: You mean my father.

MULDER: (Picking his gun back up. He glares at Mike and points at him as well. Mike stops backing away.) Answer her!

MIKE: (Playing innocent.) I have no idea what your guys our talking about.

MULDER: Stop your stupid lying! Turn around!

MIKE: Why?

-26-

MULDER: Turn around! (Mike reluctantly turns around. Mulder shoves him against the wall. He puts his hands to his back and hand cuffs him. Scully puts her gun down and leans up against the wall. Mulder looks over at her.) Are you all right?

SCULLY: (Looks at the floor.) I could have killed you.

MULDER: Yeah you could have. (Puts his hand under her chin to cause her to look at him.) But you didn't. **(Music stops)** (She smiles a little. Mulder looks at Mike.) Now as for you! You're coming with us. (Mulder escorts Mike out of the Sheriffs department. Scully follows. The other deputies watch with the expressions of not knowing what's going on. Outside, Mulder forces Mike into the utility vehicle back seat. Mulder closes the door and looks at Scully. He hands her the car keys. The scene shows him holding her hand, over the keys, for a second. Causing Scully to look at him and she smiles.) You drive. I want to keep on eye on our passenger.

SCULLY: How are we going to get him to tell us where (Points at the 'Y' shaped telephone poles, outside the town.) those things originate from?

MULDER: I'll think of something. (Walks around the truck and gets in. Scully gets in the drivers' side and starts the vehicle. They drive away.)

 **TOP SECRET AIRFORCE BASE**

 **6:30 P.M.**

(In hangar fifteen, CSM, Krycek, and WMM are standing around the unidentified aircraft.)

WMM: (Glares at CSM.) What do you think your going to accomplish by having this 'thing' over here for?

KRYCEK: To revolutionize flight history.

WMM: (Looks at Krycek.) I heard this aircraft killed fifty tourists in Alaska. From what eye witnesses report a bright white laser light shooting from it to their bus.

KRYCEK: Yeah, so?

-27-

WMM: (Getting mad.) Those are fifty innocent lives taken by an unexplained phenomenon that you bring over here. For what to kill us?

KRYCEK: It didn't do it to us? You didn't hear of any of our men killed from trying to bring it over here, did you? (WMM looks at the floor in disgust.)

CSM: (Looks over at the craft.) Only problem we do have with it is cracking it open.

WMM: (Looks over at the CSM.) Cracking it open?

CSM: (Looks at WMM.) Getting inside it to learn to fly it of course.

WMM: I don't believe what I'm hearing!

KRYCEK: (Looks at him.) What?

WMM: (Looks at CSM and Krycek.) You two think you can just take something we know nothing about. Learn about it in three days and go out and control it? (They both look at him.) For what reason? To get us all killed?

KRYCEK: No. To revolutionize the air guard as we know it.

WMM: (Glares at Krycek.) If you're not careful, Alex. (Points at the aircraft.) It may just revolutionize you! (Krycek looks at him strange.)

KRYCEK: What's that supposed to mean?

WMM: You try opening that craft up. It may very well open you up! We don't know what this thing is capable of or who or what may live in it or whom it belongs to. You both need to learn how to leave things well enough alone.

CSM: What are you saying?

-28-

WMM: If you're going to do it. Use one of your clones or someone that has nothing left to loose but there own life. (The CSM gets an expression on his face like he knows just the person to contact.)

CSM: (Lights a cigarette.) I know just the person. (Krycek and WMM look at him.)

 **RT. 49**

 **6:40 P.M.**

(Scully is driving, Mulder is staring out the window on the passenger side and Mike is glaring out the front window, from the back seat. Mulder reaches into his pocket and takes out his white pill bottle. He quickly opens it and pops two pills and puts the bottle back in his pocket. Scully looks over at Mulder and glances at Mike from the rear view mirror. Mike notices and winks at her. Scully quickly looks toward the road. She looks back over at Mulder and back at the road.)

SCULLY: Are we having a contest on who can remain the quietest the longest or was it something I said?

MULDER: (Looks over at her.) I'm sorry, Scully. I got a lot on my mind.

SCULLY: Like what?

MULDER: (Glares back at Mike.) Pull the car over Scully.

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder.) What?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Please. (Scully pulls the car off the side of the road and stops. Mulder points his gun at Mike.) Get out. (Mike scoots over to the back door. Mulder gets out of the car and opens the back door. Mike gets out, Mulder closes the back door and shoves Mike against the car.)

MIKE: Remind me not to make any travel reservations with you.

MULDER: Funny. (Turns Mike around and shoves him into the car again.) Now. Tell me Mr. Funny man. Where's one of the areas these weird polls originate from, Huh?

-29-

(Scully looks over at the passenger side of the car, watching Mulder and Mike.)

MIKE: I don't know!

MULDER: (Points the gun to his head.) Liar! You said you had information where they were!

MIKE: (Smiles at Mulder.) Well, agent Mulder. You just said I was a liar. (Mulder knocks Mike out and throws him into the ditch. Mulder gets in the car and looks over at Scully. She's staring at him.)

MULDER: (Noticing her stare.) What?

SCULLY: Your just going to leave him out here in the middle of no where.

MULDER: Yeah.

SCULLY: That's not very nice, Mulder.

MULDER: He wasn't very nice lying to us either. Let's go. (Scully puts the car in gear and they drive away.)

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder.) What are we going to do? How are we going to find their origination now?

MULDER: We follow the telephone poles. (The scene show them drive on down the road and then shows the 'Y' shaped telephone poles. Then the scene reverts to where Mike is laying in the ditch. The scene shows a car pulling up and over to the side of the road, where Mike is. The car stops. Krycek gets out of the car and walks around his car to Mike. Mike sits up in the ditch and looks up at Krycek.)

KRYCEK: (Looks down at him.) You sure know how to win friends and attract influences don't you? (Helps Mike up.)

MIKE: (Standing up) I learned it from you.

KRYCEK: Did they take the bate?

-30-

MIKE: Like fly to fly paper.

KRYCEK: Good. Things are going as planned. (Starts to walk back to the car.) Let's go. (Krycek gets back in the car and Mike gets in. They drive off.)

 **45 MIN. LATER**

(Mulder and Scully are pulled off the side of the road. They're both out of the car staring across a field. The scene shows them from behind and reveals what they are looking at. The 'Y' shaped telephone poles turn from the road into an open field and are standing across the field as far as the eye can see.)

SCULLY: (Looking across the field at the poles and lines stretched across the field.) Now what Einstein?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) I don't know.

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder.) There are no two ways about it this time. Were sunk Mulder. (Mulder looks around. His cell phone rings.)

MULDER: Mulder. (Pause.) Yeah. (Pause.) You have?! (Scully looks at him.) If you were over here I'd give you a big hug and kiss! (Scully glares at Mulder as if to remark, 'Oh you would, would you?' Mulder laughs.) I didn't mean it. (Pause.) Thanks a lot. Bye. (Turns his phone off. Scully stares at him.)

SCULLY: Well?

MULDER: Get into the car. I'll drive. (Scully gets in on the passenger side. And Mulder gets in on his side and starts the car. Scully look over at him.)

SCULLY: What was that about?

MULDER: My inside source just told me how I need to go about following these power lines.

-31-

SCULLY: (Looks at the road.) How does he know about them?

MULDER: I asked 'her' four hours ago to look up on the lines for me.

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) Her? Is she your secret admirer?

MULDER: (Glares at Scully and looks back at the road.) Someone I can trust.

SCULLY: What, can't you trust me anymore? I am your partner. (The scene shows them drive away.)

 **TOP SECRET AIRFORCE BASE**

 **8:45 P.M.**

(The scene shows outside hanger fifteen. Inside the hanger the aircraft is revealed from above, then the scene reverts to some one holding the phone and hanging it up. **(Music starts)** Then the scene shows who's standing around the person. The CSM, Senate, WMM, and Krycek.)

CSM: (Looking at the person that's sitting in a chair by a desk.) Is he going to do it?

MARITA: (The scene reveals her face. She looks up at CSM.) Yes he is.

CSM: (Looks at the Senate.) Things are going as planned.

SENATE: (Looks over at CSM.) Don't be so confident. Agent Mulder is very cunning. And he knows you a little too well.

CSM: (Lighting a cigarette, getting nervous.) That's what you think. (Smokes off the cigarette.) He trusts (Points at Marita.) Marita.

WMM: (Walks up close to the CSM.) Why do you insist in exposing our projects! Bringing agent Mulder here is suicide! We might as well confess our mistakes and turn ourselves in now!

-32-

CSM: (Glares at WMM.) You said your self that we need someone to go into this thing (Points at the craft.) and investigate how it operates. Someone that has nothing else left to loose.

WMM: (Raising his voice.) That's murder!

CSM: (Looks at the craft.) No. It's doing him a favor. **(Music stops)**

 **25 MILES NORTHWEST OF MIDDLETOWN**

(The scene shows Mulder and Scully pull up to a old ware house location where the 'Y' shaped telephone poles stop. A tall fence surrounds the ware house with barbed wire on the top. Mulder and Scully are parked by the main fence gate, which is chained shut. They sit in the car for a second looking at the warehouse.)

SCULLY: (Looking at the warehouse.) Now what, slick?

MULDER: (Looks at Scully funny.) Slick? (Scully shrugs and Mulder looks back at the window.) We go in.

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder.) How? The gate has a lock on it.

MULDER: (Looks at Scully and takes the lock pick instrument out of his pocket.) Where FBI agents, remember? (Mulder starts to get out of the car.)

SCULLY: Mulder we need a search warrant to do this! (Scully sighs, as Mulder gets out of the car and walks to the fence. He picks the lock and opens the gate. Scully reluctantly gets out of the car and walks over by Mulder.) You just thrive at getting us in knee deep of crap, don't you Mulder? (Mulder looks at her and smiles. They both walk into the area toward the ware house. At the ware house, Mulder and Scully get to a side door of the ware house and try opening it. It's locked. Mulder gets his pick lock back out and opens the door. Scully looks around the area and looks at Mulder. They both walk into the ware house. **(Music starts)** There are huge generators in the building, humming a real loud mechanical jet engine noise. They both look around with astonished expressions. Mulder gets close to Scully.)

-33-

MULDER: (Yells over the noise.) That will explain the mechanical sound the teenagers heard and the people heard in Monta! (Starts thinking.) Wait a minute! (Scully looks at him.) Remember our case at Digital tech? (Looks at Scully.) That will also explain all those killings in that Digital tech club they had and all them people getting killed by a white laser light! Scully, it's all coming together! It all comes down to this source!

SCULLY: (Yells over the noise.) How? Where's the proof in that, Mulder. (Mulder walks over to one of the big generators. Scully follows. There's a warning sign on the generator reading, 'Warning: Nuclear power generator. Only authorized personelle!')

MULDER: Is this enough proof for you Scully? (She looks at the warning sign and looks at Mulder with a shocked expression on her face. Mulder walks over to a huge reservoir tank. It has a warning label on it reading, 'Warning, high voltage. Keep away!' Mulder backs away from the tank. Looks over at Scully.) More proof!

SCULLY: (She looks over at him, having a nervous expression on her face.) Let's get out of here Mulder. (Mulder walks over to her. They start to walk toward the exit door. Mulder looks around as they walk out. As they near the door a person, with a mask over their face, shows up from behind one of the generators points a gun at them. Mulder notices and screams at Scully, rushing over to her.)

MULDER: Scully! Get down! (Mulder grabs Scully, knocking her to the ground, behind some metal canisters, the person fires as they both fall to the ground. As they fall, Scully hits her head on a large metal pipe, knocking her out cold. Mulder noticing gently lifts her head off the pipe. He touches the back of her head and notices blood from her head on his hand.) No, Scully! (Puts her head on his lap.) Come on Scully, wake up. (Mulder looks around the ware house. He has tears coming out of his eyes.) NOOOO! (He holds Scully, crying.) **(Music stops)**

-34-

 **WASHINGTON D.C.**

 **MEMORIAL HOSPITAL 1:51 P.M.**

 **7 WEEKS LATER**

(The scene shows the foyer of the hospital, with people walking in and out of the front doors. Mulder walks in with sweat shirt and black jeans on. He looks real pail and like he hasn't gotten any sleep. He walks on over to the elevator and presses the button to go up. The elevator doors open and he walks in. Inside the elevator, Mulder presses the button to the fourth floor and leans against the wall of the elevator as it goes up. On the fourth floor, Mulder walks out of the elevator and to the front desk. The nurse looks up at him.)

NURSE: Well hello, agent Mulder. Here to see your partner again. (Mulder nods yes.) There's no improvement with her since yesterday you were here.

MULDER: Sure there is. You just can't see it. (The nurse looks at him strange as Mulder walks on toward Scullys room. There's a priest walking out. Mulder looks at him.) **(Music starts)** What are you doing here?

PRIEST: (Looks at Mulder.) I'm her priest. I was giving her, her last rights. (The priest walks on. In the room she's laying flat on her back with a respirator on. She's real pail and skinny looking. Mulder walks into the room and sits down by her bedside. He takes his white pill bottle out of his coat and pops two pills and swallows them. He puts the pills back in his pocket. He looks at Scully and takes her hand and starts crying, laying his head on her bed. The scene shows behind Mulder, the room door opens. Skinner walks into the room and stands there looking at him.)

SKINNER: I figured you were going to be here. (Mulder looks back at Skinner and looks back at Scully. Skinner approaches Mulder and stands behind him.) When do you plan to return to work?

MULDER: (Still looking at Scully.) When she becomes alert again.

SKINNER: Agent Mulder. Scully has been in this coma for seven weeks. The doctors say there is little chance of her coming around at all.

-35-

MULDER: (Rubbing her hand he still has a hold of.) Well, what do they know.

SKINNER: A lot more than you. You're going to have to face the facts, Agent Mulder. You're going to have to go on.

MULDER: (Looks back and up at Skinner.) She's alive, sir. She's alert. Just not in our way of knowing alertness. I know she hears me when I talk to her. I'm the only hope she has left.

SKINNER: (Looks at Mulder with the expression like he's gone off the deep end.) All right agent Mulder. (Touches Mulders shoulder.) It's time for you to go. I would suggest you not come here anymore. (Mulder moves his shoulder from Skinners touch.)

MULDER: (Stands up, releasing Scullys hand. He glares at Skinner.) I quit seeing her sir! (Points at Scully.) She'll lose hope and die!

SKINNER: She's not even aware you're here!

MULDER: (Has a tear coming out of his eye.) Yes she is! I'm not going to stop visiting her until she smiles and talks to me! Is that understood sir!?

SKINNER: You keep talking like this Agent Mulder they're going to put you back into the mental institution and throw away the key!

MULDER: (Looks back at Scully.) If Scullys mom weren't in the hospital she would back me up.

SKINNER: Her mom's in the hospital?

MULDER: Nervous breakdown due to her daughter being in this coma for so long.

-36-

SKINNER: If you keep it up, you'll end up with her. (Mulder doesn't respond.) Look agent Mulder. (Looks at the floor.) I don't want to have to tell you this. But I got no choice. I'm giving you twenty four hours to make up your mind. (Mulder looks at him. Skinner looks at him back.) Whether your coming back to work or not. I'll expect your phone call this time tomorrow. (Skinner starts to walk out of the room. Mulder stands there watching him.)

MULDER: What if I choose not to?

SKINNER: (Looks back at him.) It will mean your career. (Walks on out of the room. Mulder looks at the floor and back at Scully.) **(Music stops)**

 **TOP SECRET AIRFORCE BASE**

 **3:00 P.M.**

(CSM, Senate, and Krycek are reading the computer screens concerning the aircraft in front of them. WMM comes rushing into the hangar toward them.)

WMM: (Glares at the smoking man mad.) Was that your intention?!

CSM: (Looks at him.) Intention for what?

WMM: You trying to kill agents Mulder and Scully? (Krycek looks at him.)

CSM: What are you talking about?

WMM: Who was the person you sent to agent Mulder when the plans were to kidnap him?

CSM: I sent Marita to go after him. Why?

WMM: Someone open fired at that warehouse. Causing agent Scully and Mulder to fall. Thereby putting location on our warehouse and risking exposure to the truth of the 'Y' shaped telephone poles!

SENATE: How is Mulder and Scully falling cause exposure to our secret?

-37-

WMM: (Looks at the Senate.) Agent Mulder phoned the emergency squad for agent Scully. Seven weeks ago. Giving the directions of their location. (Looks at CSM.) Apparently she fell onto a metal pipe and was knocked out cold. You're risking exposure to us all. You know that don't you?

SENATE: (Glares at CSM.) If they ask questions concerning our power lines. You never knew or seen me ever. (Walks out of the hangar. CSM looks at Krycek. Krycek just looks at him.)

CSM: It's been seven weeks. With no word of exposure. (WMM glares at him. Krycek's cell phone rings. CSM stares at him. WMM walks near the craft.)

KRYCEK: Yeah? (Pause.) Yeah. We just got he news. (Looking around the hanger.) He's right here. (Krycek hands him his phone.) Here. It's Marita. (CSM takes the phone.)

CSM: Hello? (Pause.) Where are you? (Pause.) Now by the lack of your responsibility we risk being exposed! (Pause.) Hello? (Pause.) Hello? (Krycek looks at him. He looks at Krycek.) She hung up. (Krycek takes the phone from him.)

KRYCEK: You probably ticked her off. (CSM glares at him. Krycek walks over to the craft, touching the side of it as he walks. CSM notices.)

CSM: What are you doing? (Krycek stops walking and looks over at CSM.)

KRYCEK: Reassuring my air craft. (WMM looks over at Krycek funny.)

WMM: (Walks over to the CSM. Keeping an eye on Krycek) Reassuring your aircraft?

KRYCEK: (Looks at the craft, petting it like a pet.) Yeah. It talks to me all the time. **(Music starts)**

WMM: (Glares at Krycek with the expression like he's nuts.) I thought Spender here was the one that had lost his mind. Not you too?

-38-

KRYCEK: (Leans against the ship.) It wants agent Mulder. Or it's going to do this. (Suddenly a white laser light shoots out from the front of the craft, hitting a chair that is sitting in front of it. The chair disintegrates. CSM and WMM stares at Krycek in shock.) Awesome isn't it?

WMM: How did you do that?

KRYCEK: For me to know, you to find out. (Smiles at him. Starts to walk out of the hangar.) I would get Agent Mulder in a hurry if I were you two. The craft is getting impatient. (CSM and WMM look at one another.)

WMM: I'm afraid we dug a deeper trap than we are ready for! (CSM just stands there staring at him.) **(Music stops)**

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **1 WEEK LATER 12:31 P.M.**

(Mulder is in his office signing some paper work. He stops and looks at the door of his office. When he looks up and sees Scully standing there staring at him. He blinks his eyes and she's not there. He stares at the door for a few seconds with the expression like he's going to break. He opens his desk drawer and takes out a prescription bottle. He opens the bottle and pops in two pills into his mouth. Mulder closes the bottle and puts it back in his drawer. He throws his pen across his desk and shoves the papers off his desk. He leans back on his chair and looks up at the ceiling.)

MULDER: (Screams.) Why!? (In Skinners office, Skinner is sitting at his desk, filling out some paper work. Skinners phone beeps, he presses a button.)

SKINNER: Yeah?

SECRETARY: (Heard over his phone intercom.) Agent Mulder is here to see you.

-39-

SKINNER: Let him in. (Mulder walks right into his office and closes the door behind him. His hair is all messed up. Skinner looks over at him. Skinner points at a chair in front of his desk.) Please, have a seat. (Mulder sits down and looks at him.) You look like crap. What is it? (Mulder hands him some papers. Skinner looks at them.) What is this?

MULDER: My resignation. I'm quitting.

SKINNER: (Looks at Mulder.) Why? You're one of my best agents.

MULDER: Your point being?

SKINNER: Why do you want to throw in the towel on your career?

MULDER: I've lost purpose in my career. I've had it. I've lost all my family now my partner. I can't do it any more.

SKINNER: (Looks at his desk.) Agent Scully wouldn't want you to quit. You know she would convince you to stay on.

MULDER: (Glares at Skinner.) Well she isn't here to coach me on! Okay?! (Looks at the floor mad.)

SKINNER: Agent Mulder—(Skinners phone rings. Skinner picks it up.) Skinner. (Pause.) Yeah? (Pause.) As a matter of fact he's right here. (Mulder looks at him.) She is? (Smiles.) Well he'll be really relieved to here that! (Pause.) Yes I will. Thank you. (Hangs up the phone. Looks at Mulder.)

MULDER: What was that?

SKINNER: Good news agent Mulder. Agent Scully just woke up from her coma. (Mulders depressed expression turns to a lightened up expression.)

MULDER: She's awake? (Stands up.) Is she allowed visitors?

SKINNER: Yeah. You. (Mulder starts to rush out of the office. Skinner stands up.) Agent Mulder. (Mulder looks back at him.) Wait up. I'm going with you.

-40-

 **MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

 **2:15 P.M.**

(Inside Scullys room, there a nurse checking up on her.)

NURSE: Well Miss Scully. You have had us worried about you.

SCULLY: (Weak.) Why?

NURSE: You've been in a coma for almost eight weeks. Your family and friends have almost giving up hope.

SCULLY: (Looks at the nurse strange.) Family and friends?

NURSE: Yeah. You've got some friends coming out to visit you here in a few minutes. (Walks out of the room. Outside the room, Skinner and Mulder walk toward the room. The nurse notices them.) Are you two here to see Dana Scully? (Both Mulder and Skinner look at her.)

SKINNER: Yeah. Is there a problem?

NURSE: No. I just wanted to advise you that she has temporary memory loss. It's mostly due to the length of time she's been in the coma. She'll have her memory back in a day or so. But you can go ahead and see her.

MULDER: (Rushes by the nurse.) Thank you. (Inside Scullys room, Mulder walks in and over to Scullys bed.) Scully. (Scully looks up at Mulder, unsure of who he is.) Hi.

SCULLY: (Shy toward him.) Hi. (Skinner walks into the room and stands by Mulder. She looks at him unsure of who he is either.)

SKINNER: Hello, agent Scully. You had us all scared for awhile there.

SCULLY: (Still leery of them both.) I'm sorry. I didn't catch the names.

-41-

MULDER: (Looks at Skinner with the expression of asking what's going on here? He looks back at Scully.) Scully. It's me. Your partner, remember? (Scully just stares at him.) Please remember. (Sits down and tries to take her hand. She takes her hand away from him. He stares at her with a concerned expression.) Scully? What's wrong? Don't you trust me?

SCULLY: I'm sorry. But I don't even know you. (She looks at Skinner.) Who are you?

SKINNER: (Looks at her in concern.) Walter Skinner.

SCULLY: It's nice meeting you Mr. Skinner. (She looks at Mulder.)

MULDER: (Stares at her with a hurt expression.) You don't remember me? Fox Mulder?

SCULLY: I-I sorry. Mr. Mulder. I don't recognize you. (Mulder stands up and walks out of the room. Skinner watches him and looks back at Scully. Out in the hospital hall Mulder races over to the front desk.)

MULDER: (Mad. Yells at the nurses sitting at the desk.) I want a doctor now!

NURSE: (Looks at him strange.) I'm sorry?

MULDER: (Yelling.) I want a doctor here that has been taking care of Dana Scully. And I want him here now!

NURSE: I can't do that sir until you settle down.

MULDER: (Still yelling.) I'll settle down when I get some answers here! (The nurse dials her phone and pages the doctor. Mulder stands there impatiently. Skinner walks over to him.)

SKINNER: What are you doing, agent Mulder?

MULDER: (Glares at Skinner, still mad.) I'm looking for answers!

-42-

SKINNER: Agent Mulder. The nurse told you that she has temporary memory loss. It's normal. Just give Scully some time. She'll be fine.

MULDER: (Mad.) She would never forget me, sir!

SKINNER: (Notices other people staring at them.) Settle down, Mulder. We got people staring at us.

MULDER: (Raises his voice.) Do you think I care?! (The doctor walks up to Skinner and Mulder.)

SHERMAN: Are you two Mr. Skinner and Mr. Mulder?

SKINNER: (Looks at the doctor.) Yes?

SHERMAN: Hi. I'm doctor Sherman. You want to know about Miss Scully?

MULDER: (Getting close to the doctor's face. Still raising his voice.) What have you done to her?!

SHERMAN: (A little afraid of Mulder.) Wha- wha- what do you mean?

MULDER: Why doesn't she know me?!

SHERMAN: Mr. Mulder. She was in a coma almost eight weeks now. She's bound to have some temporary memory loss. You got to give her some time. (Mulder walks away, sighing in irritation. The doctor looks at Skinner. Mulder leans against the wall, looking at the floor with tears coming out of his eyes.)

SKINNER: You've got to excuse him. He's been under a great deal of stress over his partner the past eight weeks.

SHERMAN: Are they a married couple?

SKINNER: No. They're my FBI agents. Scully is his partner. They've worked together over seven years now.

-43-

SHERMAN: Well I would say they had a pretty close working relationship together. (Skinner nods yes.)

SKINNER: Yeah they do. (Walks over to Mulder.) They most certainly do. (Looks at Mulder.) Are you going to be all right?

MULDER: (Walks to the elevator.) Let's just get out of here. (As Mulder and Skinner walk over to the elevators, the scene shows a tall man in an over coat quickly entering Scullys room. The scene shows Mulder and Skinner walk into the elevator. Inside Scully's room, the CSM walks up to Scully, she looks at him.)

CSM: Hello, agent Scully.

SCULLY: Whose agent Scully?

CSM: (Looks at her funny. Sits down by her bedside.) You. What? You don't remember?

SCULLY: (Looks at her bed and back at him.) Come to think of it. I can't remember much of anything. They're were a couple of men in here just a few minutes ago that claimed they knew me. But I didn't recognize them. Who are you?

CSM: I'm your father, honey.

SCULLY: (Looks at him in shock.) You are?! (Looks at her bed again.) Why can't I remember anything?

CSM: You have what is called temporary amnesia. It will only come back when you're taken to familiar places you are accustomed to going.

SCULLY: (Smiles at him.) I'm sorry, dad.

CSM: (Takes her hand.) That's okay, sweety. Everything is going to be all right, okay? (Scully smiles at him.) Now I'm going to see when you can be dismissed from here and I'll take you home. (Stands up and starts to walk out of the room.) I'll be right back. (Walks on out of the room. Scully looks at her bed and out the window.)

-44-

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **TWO WEEKS LATER 2:05 P.M.**

(Mulder is in his office throwing stuff around. Ripping his UFO picture down. Throwing coffee mugs to the floor. Marita walks into the door way of Mulders office with a wide eyed expression on her face. Looking at the mess he's making of his office. Mulder looks over at her and stops throwing stuff.)

MULDER: What do you want?

MARITA: Hello to you to. (Looks at the mess all over Mulders office floor.) Are we spring cleaning?

MUDLER: Funny! (Shuffles through the mess to get to her.)

MARITA: I have some information for you.

MULDER: (Glares at her.) So.

MARITA: I think you will find it in your best interest.

MULDER: (Just staring at her.) I s that right?

MARITA: (Looks at him.) What's with you?

MULDER: Nothing. (Walks to the other side of his office. And starts knocking filing cabinets over.)

MARITA: (Watching him like he's lost his mind.) What are you doing?

MULDER: (Glares back at her.) I'm looking for something. (Looks at the filing cabinet. Starts tearing out files out of the filing cabinet he just knocked over.)

MARITA: (Leans up against the door way.) This information I have for you concerns a Unidentified flying craft that is sitting at top secret base here in the U.S.

-45-

MULDER: Why are you telling me?

MARITA: I thought you always wanted me to tell you on inside leads I'd have for you. I thought that was our agreement since 'X' referred you to me.

MULDER: (Looks over at her.) It was. But you don't have to risk your life any more to tell me. So don't waste your time.

MARITA: Why are you giving up, agent Mulder?

MULDER: (Stands up and walk over to her. He points in her face.) Because I've had it! Everything I've ever cared for is gone!

MARITA: (Concerned.) What happened?

MULDER: My partner is in the hospital. She has amnesia and she doesn't remember me at all.

MARITA: How did she end up there?

MULDER: We were on a case. And we ended up at this warehouse and someone had a gun pointed at us and I told Scully to duck. When we both fell to the floor she bumped her head into a metal pipe. Ever since then she's been in the hospital with a coma.

MARITA: (Takes his hand.) I'm sorry.

MULDER: (Whispers under his breath.) I loved her. (Walks away, wiping tears from his eyes.)

MARITA: (Glares at him.) Are you in love with her, agent Mulder?

MULDER: (Has his back turned to her.) Yeah. I guess I am. (Marita pulls a gun out on him.)

MARITA: I've had it! Let's go.

-46-

MULDER: (Looks at her, notices the gun.) What, what are you doing?

MARITA: I tried doing this the easy way. But since you're getting all emotional. I have to do it this way.

MULDER: Are you kidnapping me?

MARITA: (Pulls the trigger. Behind her Krycek walks up and touches her shoulder. Mulder notices and gets ready to attack Krycek. Marita turns off the safety to her gun. Mulder stops and glares at Krycek. She looks at Krycek.) Agent Mulder was just getting ready to leave with us.

KRYCEK: (Looks at Mulder.) Good. (Looks at the around Mulders office.) Gees Mulder, what have been doing in here? (Looks at Mulder.) Spring cleaning or something? (Mulder glares at him.)

MULDER: What do you want with me?

KRYCEK: (Looks at Marita.) Let's go. (Looks over at Mulder.) You're coming with us. (Krycek grabs Mulder and all three of them walk out of his office.

 **IOWA TOP SECRET BASE 3:45 P.M.**

(CSM, GRM, Marita, Krycek, WMM, and Mulder, who is blind folded, are in the hanger near the craft. Krycek has a hold of Mulder, having his arms tied behind his back.)

WMM: Now that you got him in here. What are you going to do with him?

CSM: Take the blind fold off.

WMM: (Glares at CSM.) Have you gone mad? (CSM looks at him.)

GRM: (Glaring at CSM too.) You're risking our project to be exposed! (Krycek takes the blind fold off of Mulder. Mulder looks around with a panicked expression. CSM walks over to him.)

CSM: We meet again, agent Mulder.

-47-

MULDER: I wish you would give out invitations instead of sending your carryout' service to bring the delivery.

CSM: You're always one to put a smile on ones face.

MULDER: Gee. And I forgot the Hallmark card. (CSM glares at him. Mulder looks around at the four men and notices Marita.) Marita? What are you doing here? (She looks at him and looks away, refusing to answer.) You work for him?! (She walks out of the hangar. Mulder talks to himself.) I don't believe this.

CSM: I have something special to show you, agent Mulder. Something you've been longing to see for a very long time. All you're hard labor in exposing the truth. Wondering to yourself if extraterrestrial life truly existed or if you believed a lie.

MULDER: (Glares at Krycek and looks back at CSM.) What are you saying?

CSM: What is in this hangar agent Mulder is all the answers you ever searched for concerning every conspiracy you've confronted. (Mulder looks behind CSM at the craft.)

MULDER: What is it? (Points his head toward Krycek.) Another one of his toys?! (Krycek glares at Mulder.)

CSM: No. But he did find it.

MULDER: Why do you want to show it to me? You never wanted me to see the truth in almost seven years. Why now?

CSM: Let's just say I've had a convincing teacher in the last two months. (The scene shows Scully walk up behind him. Mulder notices her.)

MULDER: Scully? (She looks at Mulder and quickly back at the smoking man. Mulder glares at him.) What have you done you, you filthy black lunged freak!

-48-

CSM: I've done nothing. She's been working for me now for (Looks at Scully.) two months now, honey? (Scully nods yes.)

MULDER: (Yells.) Nooo! You jerk! What have you done to her?!

CSM: I told you. Nothing. All I did was give her comfort while she was in the hospital. As a good father should. She couldn't remember anything. Or any body. So I came to her aid! (Mulder tries to work his way out of Kryceks hold.)

MULDER: If I can get my hands on you! You're a dead man! You hear me?! (CSM pulls out a cigarette and lights it.)

CSM: (Approaches Mulder.) You weren't there for her. I heard you told Mike Krycek that you love her. (Stares at Mulder right in the face.) Is this true agent Mulder? (Mulder looks at the floor, breathing heavy. CSM looks back over at Scully.) Do you know him, Dana?

SCULLY: No. I never have seen him before in my life.

CSM: (Looks at Mulder, smiling.) You see agent Mulder. Your entire life has been nothing but one big nightmare. Your dream of the derailing trains and the investigation you thought you actually went on in Middletown Iowa.

None of it was real. Now you need to ask yourself, agent Mulder. Was it worth all the stress for you to just dream a dream?

MULDER: (Yells.) You're a liar!

CSM: (Looks at Krycek.) Put him in the craft, now! (Walks away from him and over to WMM, and GRM. Krycek grabs Mulder and forces him around the aircraft's left side. The three men and Scully watch intently at Krycek and Mulder. Krycek stands there looking at the side of the ship. Suddenly a door/ramp comes open off the side of the craft. The four people back away a little. Krycek forces Mulder up the steps of the metal ramp. As Krycek gets Mulder into the open way of the craft he shoves Mulder inside and quickly gets off the ramp, watching intently. Suddenly the door/ramp closes and disappears. The four people look at one another and at Krycek.

-49-

Suddenly the craft starts up with a mechanical jet engine sound. Krycek backs away against the wall of the hanger. The other four people do the same. The craft disappears out of the hanger with a bright white flash. CSM, WMM, Senate, Krycek, and Scully look around. CSM looks at Krycek.) What happened?

KRYCEK: It disappeared.

WMM: (Irritated.) We know that! Where did it go?

KRYCEK: (Looks at the roof of the hangar.) Where no man has gone before.

WMM: Great now he's talking about Star Trek.

SENATE: This isn't good. (CSM and WMM look at him. Senate looks at them.) Now (Points at Krycek.) no thanks to him, we risk being exposed.

CSM: (Looks at GRM.) How? Agent Mulder is gone. And his partner is right here. She doesn't know she works for the FBI. (Scully looks over at him funny.)

WMM: He has a point there. The FBI is going to come looking for her. And agent Mulder! (Glares at CSM.) What are you going to do then?

CSM: All they're going to do is file a missing person report. And put it in the 'X' files.

WMM: Precisely. Then where does that leave us? (CSM looks at him.) Exposed! (Starts to walk out of the hanger.) You've created a knot that you don't know how to untangle. (Krycek walks over to CSM.)

KRYCEK: What's going on?

CSM: All hell is breaking loose. And I opened the door.

-50-

 **WASHINGTON D.C.**

 **A WEEK LATER APRIL 4** **TH** **10:30 A.M.**

(The scene shows downtown with people walking up and down sidewalks along the streets. The scene zeros in on Scully walking down the street, looking around. The scene shows behind her at who is following her. CSM approaches her from behind.)

CSM: What are you doing out here all alone?

SCULLY: (Jumps a little, while walking and stops to look at who is talking to her.) You startled me. (Gives him a hug.) How are you doing dad?

CSM: (Puts his arm around her. They start walking again.) I'm fine. Where are you headed?

SCULLY: I just wanted to take a walk. Stretch my legs and all.

CSM: There's a meeting at the FBI building. Do you know where that is?

SCULLY: (Stops and looks at him. He removes his arm from around her.) No. Why?

CSM: (Takes her badge out of his pocket. Hands it to her.) Here. This is your badge. Take this with you. (Gives the directions to the FBI.) This is where the building is. You can't miss it. The meeting is at noon. So don't be late. I'll be waiting for you. If you can't find the boardroom ask for directions. Okay? (She just looks at him.)

SCULLY: Since when was I a FBI agent. I thought you said I was a doctor?

CSM: You're that too.

SCULLY: (Looks at the ground and back at him.) I'm confused.

CSM: Trust me. It'll come back to you when you get back to the FBI. (Starts to walk away.) I'll see you at noon. (Scully just stands there with a confused expression on her face.)

-51-

 **11:45 A.M.**

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

(Scully is standing outside the building looking up at and toward the doors. People are walking in and out of the building. She watches them as they walk by her, looking at her funny. Reluctantly she walks up to the doors and enters the building. Inside, she looks around shyly not knowing where to go. Byers walks across her path and looks over at her. He walks over to her.)

BYERS: Agent Scully. (She looks at him half afraid of him. She backs away a little from him.) It's nice to see you up and about. Are you feeling better?

SCULLY: I'm sorry?

BYERS: Where's Mulder?

SCULLY: Do I know you?

BYERS: (Looks at her funny.) Agent Scully. What's wrong? What do you mean do you know me? (Starts giggling.) You're joking right? (She just stares at him.) Okay, so you're not. What's happened to you?

SCULLY: (Walks passed him.) If you will excuse me I got to go. (Byers watches her with a confused expression. Scully stops in her tracks and looks back at him.) You wouldn't know where the conference room would be would you?

BYERS: I think it's on the seventh floor. (He looks at her as she walks away toward the security desk. As she approaches security the guy looks at her.)

SECURITY: Hello, agent Scully. (She looks at him.) It's nice to have you back. Do have your badge?

SCULLY: My badge?

SECURITY: Your FBI badge.

-52-

SCULLY: Oh yeah. (Takes her badge out of her pocket and shows it to him.)

SECURITY: Thank you. You can go on through. (In the foyer, Byers is watching her, still confused with her actions. Byers walks on out of the building. At the elevators, Scully presses the up button. The elevator doors come open with several people walking out of it. She gets in and presses the seventh floors button. An agent rushes up to the elevator yelling.)

AGENT: Hey! Wait! Hold that elevator. (Scully presses the door open button to let him in. He looks at her.) Thanks. I appreciate that. (Scully presses the door close button and the elevator starts to go up. The agent looks at her again.) Agent Scully? (She looks at him strange.) I didn't recognize you at first. It's nice to see you back. Where's your partner?

SCULLY: (Confused.) My partner?

AGENT: Yeah. (Giggles.) Good ole' spooky.

SCULLY: Spooky?

AGENT: Yeah, agent Mulder.

SCULLY: Who is this agent Mulder everyone is talking about?

AGENT: You don't know your own partner. You've only worked with him how many years? Seven now? (She just stares at him.) Wait a minute. I forgot, I heard you were struck with amnesia. I'm sorry. But I got an idea for you. Why don't you go down to the basement to agent Mulders office. I bet you'll remember him then.

SCULLY: (Looks at him like he's crazy.) In the basement?

AGENT: Yeah. Just hit this button. (He taps the 'B' button.) You'll have to ride out the elevator till you get back down there. But when you do turn left to get to his office, it's right there to your left. You can't miss. (The elevator stops on the fourth floor. The agent walks out.) It was nice talking too you.

-53-

(He walks on away. The elevator doors close and the elevator goes on up to the seventh floor. With a curious expression, Scully backs away from the doors as they come open for the seventh floor. She sees CSM standing in the hall with Skinner and a couple other men. CSM looks toward her. She quickly hits the door close button. CSM starts to approach her.)

CSM: Agent Scully! (The doors start closing. He starts running to the elevator.) Agent Scully! Wait! (The doors close the second he gets to the elevator. Scully sighs in relief as the elevator goes down. In the basement, Scully gets out of the elevator. She slowly walks toward Mulders office, looking around. She gets out side his office and peers in. His office is still a mess from where he had thrown everything off the shelves and walls. She steps over file cabinets, looking around.)

SCULLY: (Talks to herself.) Is this an office or a storage room. (She notices Mulders name plate on the floor. She picks it up and reads it.) Fox Mulder? There is such a person. (She manages to work her way behind his desk. She sits his chair up and sits down in it. She looks around the office. She sees some files lying on the floor. She picks one of them up. She looks through it and starts reading it.)

(Upstairs in the boardroom, Skinner, CSM, the V.P. and a few other executives are sitting around the table talking. WMM walks into the room. CSM notices and stands up and walks over to him.)

WMM: Where's agent Scully.

CSM: (Not wanting to answer him.) I don't know.

WMM: (Mad.) You don't know!

CSM: She was coming up in the elevator and she just stood there looking confused and scared. I called out to her and she closed the elevator doors, going back downstairs.

WMM: (Yells.) Back down stairs! (Everyone in the boardroom look at them.) If she went back to the basement! Were in trouble!

-54-

CSM: How could she remember to go to the basement when she didn't even know she was even an agent!

(In the basement, Scully is still sitting in Mulders chair reading a file. She looks up from the file toward the door of his office. Suddenly she starts having flashbacks of Mulder walking into his office. Then she has a flashback when he kissed her in the episode 'Millennium'. She looks around the office, more confused than before. In the boardroom the CSM and WMM are sitting next to one another. The CSM has a disgusted look on his face. As the meeting gets ready to start Scully walks in and stops at the doorway. Skinner notices her and stands up, walking over to her. CSM notices and WMM taps him on the arm.)

SKINNER: Agent Scully. (She looks at him.) I thought you were still in the hospital? (Suddenly she has flashbacks of him from the hospital then of Mulder again.) Are you okay?

SCULLY: (Looks at him, teary eyed.) I'm confused.

SKINNER: (Skinner looks at the V.P.) I'll be back. (He puts his arm around Scully and escorts her out of the room. WMM and CSM notice. WMM looks at him.)

WMM: Now that has torn it. (CSM gets up and walks out of the room. The V.P. notices.)

V.P.: What? I haven't said anything yet and everyone leaves. (Out in the hallway, Scully is leaning up against the wall with her back to it. Skinner is in front of her, looking at her.)

SKINNER: What's going on, agent Scully?

SCULLY: I can't remember anything. Yet—I do. (Looks at Skinner.) Does that make any sense? (Skinner just looks at her.) My father tells me that I work here and that I work for him. Then just last week my father causes this man by the name of Mulder to enter this aircraft and both him and the aircraft disappear.

-55-

SKINNER: (Looks at her in concern.) Your father? I thought he died over two years ago?

SCULLY: No. He's in that room. (Skinner looks at her in fear. CSM walks out into the hallway. Skinner notices and realizes whom she is talking about.) There's my dad.

SKINNER: (Takes her arm and escorts her down the hallway toward the elevator.) Let's go to my office.

SCULLY: Why?

SKINNER: I'll explain when we get there. (They both get up to the elevator. He presses the button to go down. Skinner looks behind him and CSM is gone. In Skinners office, Skinner and Scully walk into his office. Skinner closes the door and locks it. Scully looks back at him. Skinner walks over to his desk and sits on it.) You said you seen agent Mulder.

SCULLY: Yeah.

SKINNER: What kind of aircraft are you talking about? How did it disappear?

SCULLY: The aircraft was a triangular shape. And as far as it disappearing. It just did. One second it was there. And the next second it was gone.

SKINNER: Do you remember where this aircraft was?

SCULLY: Yeah. It's a Top secret airforce base in Iowa. Twenty miles northeast of Middletown.

-56-

SKINNER: (Looks at the floor and back at Scully.) You're being lied to agent Scully. The man you claim as your father is not your father. He works from outside source that's higher than the FBI. (Stands up and walks over to one of his filing cabinets.) I'll prove it to you. (Scully suddenly has flashbacks again of her and Mulder at the warehouse before she was knocked out. When Mulder called her over to look at the Nuclear power cylinder with a warning sign on it and Mulder said here's proof. Skinner gets out Scullys personelle file and walks over to her and hands it to her.) Here. (Scully takes it and looks at it.)

SCULLY: (Looks at Skinner.) What is this?

SKINNER: It's your personelle file. Everyone that is an FBI agent has one. As you read in your file, you'll see that your real father had passed away. (Scully looks through her file and up at Skinner.)

SCULLY: Why would this man lie to me?

SKINNER: That's what he does best. He always lied to you and agent Mulder. And to me as well.

SCULLY: How was he? Did I like him? (Skinner stares at her.) Agent Mulder.

SKINNER: You had your moments. But on the average I would say you were very fond of him.

SCULLY: I want to meet him again.

SKINNER: You will. If we ever find out where they took him. And if he's still alive. (Scully looks at Skinner with a concerned expression. Skinner walks around his desk and sits down. He starts to dial out on his phone.) I'm going to have to get clearance from the secretary of defense out there to get on that base.

SCULLY: (Thinking expression on her face.) Wait sir. (Skinner looks at her.) I think he is in on with that man who said he was my father. (Skinner hangs the phone up.)

-57-

SKINNER: (Upset.) Great! There's got to be some way to get over there. (His phone rings.) A.D. Skinner. (Pause.) Who is this? (Scully looks at him in concern. The scene shows who is calling. It's Frohike. Byers and Langly are behind him.)

FROHIKE: Is Agent Scully with you?

SKINNER: (The scene shows him in his office.) It depends. Who are you?

FROHIKE: Where friends of Mulders. We can help.

SKINNER: What makes you think we need help?

FROHIKE: One of my colleges saw agent Scully and was concerned with her whole attitude. He said she acted disoriented and lost. Like she didn't know where or who she was. And secondly you don't know where agent Mulder is.

SKINNER: How do I know you can be trusted?

FROHIKE: We know where Mulder is.

SKINNER: Where?

FROHIKE: I can't tell you over the phone. The lines have ears. Meet me at thirty first and main. You and agent Scully both.

SKINNER: How will I know you?

FROHIKE: I'll know you. I'll see you at ten p.m. (Hangs up. Skinner looks at his phone and hangs it up. He looks over at Scully.)

SCULLY: (Looks at him in concern.) What is it?

SKINNER: That was some friend of Mulders. He told us to meet him at ten o'clock tonight. You don't have to come along if you don't want to.

SCULLY: I want to find out who Mulder really is. I'm coming with you. (Skinner looks at her.)

-58-

 **10:00 P.M.**

 **31** **ST** **AND MAIN STREET**

(Skinner and Scully are parked at the corner of thirty first and Main. Inside the car, Scully is looking out the passenger side window. Skinner looks over at her.)

SKINNER: Agent Scully. (Scully looks at him.) Are you okay?

SCULLY: What are we waiting on?

SKINNER: (Looking around the area they're parked.) I don't know. This guy said he would know us. I sure don't know him. (The scene shows outside Skinners car. A van pulls up behind Skinners car. Skinner looks back at it.)

SCULLY: (Getting nervous.) Who is it?

SKINNER: (Reaches inside his jacket for his gun.) I don't know. (Takes his gun out and turns the safety off.) But I'm going to find out. (Starts to get out of the car.) You stay here. (Outside, Skinner approaches the van slowly, on the drivers' side of it. At the van, the drivers' face is blacked out. Skinner points his gun at the driver.)

FROHIKE: If I'd known you would give me that kind of a welcome. I wouldn't have called you.

SKINNER: Get out of the van!

FROHIKE: Hey! Do you want to know agents Mulders where about's or not?

SKINNER: How do I know your telling the truth?

FROHIKE: Because I'm the only information source you have left. A.D. Skinner. (Scully gets out of the car and looks toward the van. Frohike notices.) And I know someone who needs the information that I have. (Skinner looks over at Scully.)

-59-

SKINNER: Get back in the car agent Scully. (Looks back at the driver, still unable to make out the drivers' face.) Wait a minute. How did you know my name? (Frohike gets out of the van, with his hands up. Scully starts to walk over to Skinner. Skinner notices.) Agent Scully! (He notices Frohike. He puts the gun down.) Why didn't you tell me it was you!?

SCULLY: (Looks at Skinner.) He's harmless? (Frohike looks at her. Skinner puts his gun away, looking at her strange. Frohike looks at Skinner.)

FROHIKE: Shall we go?

SKINNER: Go where?

FROHIKE: To my humble home. (Looks at Skinners car.) Leave your car here. Come ride with me. (Gets back into the van. Skinner and Scully both get into the van through the side door. They close the door and they drive off. At the Lone gunmen's place, Skinner and Scully follow Frohike into their office. Langly is at the computer. Byers is looking at map on the kitchen table. Langly looks at Frohike and at Scully and Skinner. Byers notices everyone and walks over to them. Langly walks over to Scully.)

LANGLY: (Smiles at her.) Hey Scully! How's it going? (She looks at him funny, not knowing him.) What's wrong? You act like you don't know me or something? (Beyers walks up behind Langly. And looks at Scully.)

BYERS: She doesn't. (Langly looks at Byers like he's crazy.) She has temporary amnesia. (Looks at Langly.) Her and Mulder were in accident. They were on a case and they got fired at. Mulder, protecting her partner, told her to get down. And when they both fell to the ground, Scully fell into a metal pipe knocking her out and leaving her with a coma for a little over eight weeks. (Langly, Frohike, Scully, and Skinner look at him funny. Byers notices.) What?

FROHIKE: Where did you get all your information?

BYERS: The hospital Scully was at.

-60-

LANGLY: (Walking back over to his computer.) Thanks for sharing that information with us, all of the sudden, Sherlock. (Scully giggles at there bickering.)

SKINNER: (Looks at Frohike.) You said you knew where Mulder is?

FROHIKE: Yeah. (Walks over to Langly and stands behind him.) Langly had given Mulder a watch on his birthday. It has a homing device in it. (Taps Langly on the shoulder.) Langly here was able to trace his location from it. (Skinner looks at Langly.)

SKINNER: Why would you put a homing device in a watch anyway?

LANGLY: (Looks up at Skinner.) For one I wanted to test it to see if it would really work. And now under the circumstances. It's a good thing we did.

SKINNER: So where is he? (Langly looks at his computer, reluctant to answer the question. Scully walks up behind Skinner, looking at Langly's computer monitor.)

FROHIKE: Keep in mind, sir. We did give this a lot of consideration before we made a sensible determination. (Skinner looks at him funny.)

LANGLY: (Noticing his stare. He looks at his computer. He mumbles a little.) He's in outer space.

SKINNER: (Glares at Langly.) He's where?

LANGLY: (Looks at Skinner.) He's in outer space.

SKINNER: What?! (Turns his back on Langly, heading to the door. Scully stands there watching him.)

FROHIKE: (Looks over at Skinner.) Its true, G-man.

SKINNER: (Turns to look at Frohike. Smiles a little at him.) You can't be serious. (Frohike stands there looking at him with a serious expression.)

-61-

BYERS: (Looks at Skinner.) He's telling the truth. (Skinner looks at Byers as if to say, yeah right.)

LANGLY: (Looks over at Skinner.) Only reason I say that is where the homing device is found. (Skinner walks back over to Langly and looks at the monitor. Langly points at the blinking red light.) You see this blinking dot here. That's Mulders homing device and his location. Now when I type in for location status. (Types on his keyboard.) This is how it shows where he is.(The monitor Skinner is looking at has a blinking red dot that is orbiting outside earth.) Where ever he is sir, he's orbiting earth.

SKINNER: I don't believe this. (Looks at Langly.) How did this happen? (Langly looks back at Scully. Skinner looks at her too.)

SCULLY: (Looks at them both.) What?

SKINNER: You said agent Mulder was put into a ship.

SCULLY: Yeah.

LANGLY: He was?!

SCULLY: (Looks at Langly funny.) Yeah. Why?

FROHIKE: (Looks at Scully.) Who put him in there?

SCULLY: (Looks at the floor, trying to remember. She starts having flashbacks of the moment; Krycek was forcing Mulder into the ship. Then suddenly she has flashbacks of her, Mulder, Langly, Frohike, and Byers.) He was with a man. He forced him into the ship. (Looks at Frohike.) I think his name was Alex.

LANGLY: (Looks at Frohike.) Krycek. (Frohike looks at Langly and back at Scully.)

SCULLY: (Points at Langly.) Your name is Langly? (Looks at Frohike.) Frohike? (Looks at Byers.) Byers? (Smiles at Skinner.) I'm starting to remember. (All the guys stare at her)

-62-

SKINNER: (Looks at Scully.) You remember agent Mulder now?

SCULLY: (Slightly nodding her head no.) Faintly. I- I'm still confused.

BEYERS: (Puts his arm around her.) It's okay. Don't over do yourself.

SKINNER: (Looks at Byers.) I don't think she'll remember him until we can get Mulder back here. (Looks at Langly.) Does any one know how to do that? (Byers, Langly, and Frohike look at one another. All three of them look at Skinner.) I take that as a no. (Looks at Frohike.) I thought you could help?

FROHIKE: (Looks at the floor.) I didn't say how much I could help.

(Inside the ship, Mulder is lying on the floor with his back against a control panel. He looks up and around his surroundings. There's a light humming sound coming from all the instruments in the ship. The interior of the craft is the size of a 747 cockpit. Mulder slowly stands up. He walks over to the cockpit of the craft. There's no one at the controls. Wide-eyed, Mulder sits down at the cockpit controls. He looks out the windows and notices earth. Mulder gets an astonished expression on his face.)

MULDER: (Talks to himself out loud.) How did this happen?

 **1:30 A.M.**

(Skinner is asleep on the couch of the Lone gunman's sofa. Scully is curled up in a blanket on the recliner across from Skinner. Langly is still behind his computer, trying to zero in on Mulders homing device. Langlys computer comes up with a question being asked from the craft Mulder is trapped in. It reads, 'Please state your name and authorization of access to code 3119.' Langly walks over to Frohike, who's laying on the other couch asleep, Langly shakes him to wake him up.)

-63-

LANGLY: (Staring at Frohike up close, right in the face.) Wake up!

FROHIKE: (Glares at Langly. And yells at him.) Quit that!

LANGLY: Shhh! Get up! I got something here. (Frohike slowly sits up.)

FROHIKE: Haven't you gone to bed yet? (Langly walks back over to his computer.)

LANGLY: (Looking at the computer monitor.) No. Come here. (Frohike slowly walks over to Langly.)

FROHIKE: What is it?

LANGLY: (Points at the screen.) See that?

FROHIKE: (Looks at the screen.) What the heck is that?

LANGLY: It's coming from the ship.

FROHIKE: (Says it out loud.) The ship?!

LANGLY: (Looks around the room to see if anyone woke up.) Shhh! I was able to gain partial access to its data banks. It was a little hairy at first, but I managed to break the code.

FROHIKE: Well by that message on your screen. It looks like the hair ended up in your throat.

LANGLY: Maybe.

FROHIKE: What's three one eleven nine?

LANGLY: (Looks at the screen.) I don't know. Maybe an access code.

-64-

FROHIKE: Answer it back with that number and see what you come up with. (Langly starts to type in the numbers. In the ship, Mulder is looking around the instrument panel. He notices a computer keyboard on the dash of the instrument panels and a small computer screen in front of it. On the screen it reads 'Please type command.' Mulder glares at it for a second and starts to type in 'help me.' At Langlys computer, his screen is reading help me. Frohike notices.) What is going on here? (Looks at Langly.) Did you type that?

LANGLY: (Puts his hands up half way to show him he wasn't even touching his keyboard.) I didn't touch anything.

FROHIKE: Where's that coming from?

LANGLY: (Looks at the screen) Maybe it's Mulder.

FROHIKE: (Looking at the screen.) Try replying to him and see what happens. (Langly types a question asking ' Is that you Mulder?' Langly and Frohike watch intently at the screen. A reply comes back asking, 'who are you?' (Frohike and Langly look at one another and back at the screen.) It's him.

LANGLY: (Real loud.) Hot diggity dog! (Everyone that was asleep in the room sit up from where they were sleeping, looking around the room. Langly and Frohike notice.) Sorry. (Skinner gets up and walks over to him and stands behind them.)

SKINNER: (Stretching) What's going on? Why are you guys still up?

FROHIKE: (Looks up at Skinner.) We got good news for you sir. Where communicating with Mulder now.

SKINNER: (Awake from what he just said.) How?

LANGLY: (Looks over at Skinner.) My theory right now would be that he has some way of communicating to us through Internet airways. Being that he's orbiting the earth, he's basically a satellite.

-65-

SKINNER: (Looks at Langly strange.) A satellite? (Langly nods yes.) You have been up to late. (Byers gets up from all the noise and stumbles his way over to Skinner and Frohike.)

BYERS: (Yawns.) What's everyone doing up so late?

LANGLY: (Yawning from Byers, yawn.) Oh, Beyers. Don't do that. That's catchy.

BYERS: (Looks at the computer screen and notices the messages.) What's all this?

LANGLY: It's Mulder. He's communicating through Internet airways. (Suddenly another message appears on the screen asking, 'Please respond. Who is this?' Langly notices the message and reply's to him, 'Langly, Byers, Frohike and Skinner. The message reply's in return asking, 'Where's Scully?) It's him! It's most definitely him.

SKINNER: Don't tell him Scully is here.

LANGLY: (Looks at Skinner.) Why not?

SKINNER: He doesn't need to know she's here. Not right now. Remember she can't recognize him yet as her partner and friend, okay?

LANGLY: (Reaches for his aspirin bottle and opens it, pouring out two pills. Scully notices.) This whole thing is giving me a headache. (Pops the aspirin in his mouth and looks at Skinner.) What do we tell him?

SKINNER: Tell him she's safe. (Langly starts to type in the reply. Laying on the recliner, with her eyes opened, Scully starts having flashbacks when Mulder was popping prescription pills from a white bottle. Suddenly an error shows up on Langlys screen, causing Scully to snap out of her flashback. The error reads, 'Signal loss.')

LANGLY: Ah, nuts!

SKINNER: (Looks at the screen in concern.) What's wrong?

-66-

LANGLY: He must be going out of range or orbiting behind the earth. We won't be able to contact him for another eight hours.

SKINNER: (Walks away.) Great! Just what we needed!

FROHIKE: (Walks back over to his couch to go back to sleep.) Movie is over. (Langly walks away from his computer, to go to bed.)

BYERS: (Yells out as he walks over to his hideaway bed. He turns the lights out.) Goodnight everyone!

FROHIKE: (Yells out loud at him.) Go to sleep you guys!

LANGLY: (Looks out the window near his bed cot. He yells toward the window.) Good night, Mulder!

FROHIKE: (Getting mad.) Langly! (The scene shows Scully clutching her blanket with a tear coming out of her eye.)

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **APRIL 5** **TH** **10:00 A.M.**

(The CSM is in Skinner office, pacing back in forth by the windows. Krycek walks in the back door. CSM stops pacing and looks the direction of the door shutting.)

CSM: What are you doing here?

KRYCEK: (Approaching him.) I was about to ask you the same thing. But for some reason I figured you would be here.

CSM: (Lights a cigarette.) Usually A.D. Skinner is in here by now. Would you know the reason for that?

KRYCEK: (Glares at him.) Like you don't! You just hand Scully to him like here. It's all right. She'll get her memory back and expose us all! No problem.

-67-

CSM: (Glares at Krycek.) Shut up. (WMM walks into the office in the back door. CSM and Krycek look his direction.)

WMM: We have a most serious problem!

CSM: And what would that be?

WMM: Like you don't know. You did it! Agent Mulder was contacted last night at one thirty in the morning!

KRYCEK: How? The ship has him!

WMM: I know this you idiot! (Walks toward them.) But agent Mulder somehow learned how to communicate through the aircraft to a private source.

CSM: What private source?

WMM: Does the Lone Gunmen mean anything to you? (CSM just looks at him.) Their ability to be able hack there way into computer systems is inconceivable.

CSM: How do they know Mulder is even missing?

WMM: Because they were his closest friends!

(Back at the Lone gunmen's place, everyone is still asleep. Langly wakes up suddenly and looks over at his alarm clock. The clock reads 10:20 a.m. Langly quickly gets up and turns on his computer. He turns the tracer back on for a location on Mulder.)

LANGLY: (Talks to himself.) There you are. Let's see if I can establish contact with you again. (Types on his keyboard.)

-68-

(In the ship, Mulder is asleep, in the cockpit. On the computer of the craft, Langley's message shows up. The computer starts beeping. Mulder opens his eyes and looks around, wondering where the noise is coming from. He looks at the computer and notices the message.)

MULDER: (Talking to himself.) All right, Langly. (Starts to type in a message replying, 'What happened last night?' He gets a reply back saying 'You went out of range. Are you all right?' Mulder replies back, 'Couldn't be better. It's like being on a cruise but in space. How did you find me?' He gets the reply back, 'Remember the wrist watch I gave you? It has a homing device in it, which's how I was able to track you down.' Mulder replies back, 'I'll talk to 'you' later! Can you get me home?' He gets the reply back, ' We haven't got that far yet. Were just happy you're still alive. Just between you and me. Scully is here.' The scene shows Mulders expression from bored expression to a curious, happy expression.) Scully. (Mulder types in the reply reading, 'Is she okay?'

(Back at Langly, Langly looks over at Scully; she's still asleep. Langly looks at his computer and types a reply; 'She's asleep.' Mulder doesn't reply back. Langly gets a concerned look on his face. He types in, 'Mulder?' Still no reply. He types it in again. 'Mulder!' Mulder replies back, 'I want to come home!' Langly replies back, 'We are working on it. Stay near your computer.' Langly looks around the room. Everyone is asleep except Skinner. He's looking dead at Langly. Langly jumps back.)

SKINNER: What are you doing?

LANGLY: Mulders back on line again (Frohike sits up and looks over at Langly.)

FROHIKE: He's what? (Scully and Beyers wake up looking around at everyone. Frohike stumbles over to Langly. Glares at Langly.) How long have you been talking to him?

LANGLY: Nearly ten minutes. He wants to come home. (Skinner walks over to them.)

SKINNER: How are you going to do that?

-69-

LANGLY: Well if I can manage to tap into his computer system on the craft. I probably can control back to earth.

SKINNER: (Sits down on a nearby chair.) I don't believe I'm listening to this.

LANGLY: (Looks over at Skinner.) You don't believe it. Ask Mulder yourself. Here I'll get his attention. (Scully walks up behind everyone, watching. Langly types in his message, 'Mulder. Are you there?' Mulder replies back, 'Where can I go?' Langly looks back at Skinner.) I got his attention.

SKINNER: Sounds like your ticking him off. (Byers walks over to everyone that's huddled around the computer station.)

LANGLY: What do you want to tell him? (Skinner shrugs, as if to say I don't know.) All right I type something in for you. (Langly starts to type a message saying, 'A. D. Skinner wants to know are you really in space?' Skinner notices the message and nods his head no, smiling.)

SKINNER: You just had put that in there. (Mulder replies, 'Yes sir, I am. I'm looking at the blue marbled earth now.')

BYERS: Tell Mulder I envy him. I always wanted to see earth from that point of view. (Langly types in message of what Beyers just said. Mulder reply's back, 'Tell him he'll have to book a flight with CSM to send him off out here.' Byers notices the message and giggles.)

SKINNER: Scully was right. He did send him off in a ship.

SCULLY: Send who off? (Everyone looks back at her. She looks at them.) Is that this agent Mulder everyone is talking about?

LANGLY: Yeah. He's your partner.

SCULLY: Can I type a message to him?

-70-

LANGLY: (Stands up and let's her sit down.) Please, go ahead. (Scully sits down behind his computer. She starts to type a message to Mulder. In space, Mulder sees reads the message she typed. It reads, 'I miss you, Mulder.' Mulder has a tear coming out of his right eye.)

MULDER: (Talks to himself.) Scully. (Scully goes on to type more of her message. And her message, it reads, 'I want to remember you and see you again. Please find a way home!' Mulder smiles, looking at the computer.) I will Scully. (Looks around the cockpit.) I will.

(In the office of the Lone gunmen, Skinner picks up his coat.)

SKINNER: I got to get to work before they start asking questions. (Looks at the three guys.) Keep me informed. (Walks to the door.)

FROHIKE: (Follows Skinner to the door.) We'll do. (Closes the door. He looks back over at Scully.) Aren't you going with him?

SCULLY: I'd rather stay here. If you don't mind. I'm going to wait till you can get Mulder home.

LANGLY: (Looks at her.) What, you think were going to leave him up there? (Scully looks at him.) That was pour taste. (Looks at the floor.) I'm sorry.

SCULLY: (Stands up) I'll let you back at your computer. (Langly sits behind his computer.)

-71-

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **11:15 A.M.**

(Skinner walks into his office and closes the door. He walks over to his desk and he goes to sit down. CSM is standing in the dark part of his office. Skinner notices.)

CSM: Alarm clock failed to get you up this morning?

SKINNER: What are you doing here?

CSM: (Walks toward him.) I was getting concerned. You not showed up for two days.

SKINNER: (Nervous at the CSM's presence. Sits down at his desk.) Are you keeping tabs on me now?

CSM: (Stops at his desk.) You take that as a surprise?

SKINNER: (Looks up at him.) As a matter of fact I do. Between you and me, we never really have had our good sides to one another.

CSM: (Sits at the edge of his desk.) Maybe because of Agent Mulder always getting in the way of your thinking. He always had a way of reprogramming your mind. (Skinner glares at him.) By the way Mr. Skinner. (Looks down at Skinner.) Where is agent Mulder?

SKINNER: I don't know. He hasn't reported to me in two weeks.

CSM: Maybe agent Scully would know. Have you seen her?

SKINNER: Not since the meeting. I haven't heard from her either since then. (CSM stands up and looks at Skinner. He points his gun at him. Skinner backs up in his chair from him.) Hey, hey. What do you think your doing? (Krycek walks into the office through the back door. He walks over to the CSM.)

-72-

KRYCEK: Did he talk yet?

SKINNER: (Skinner glares at Krycek.) How did you get out?!

KRYCEK: (Forces Skinner to stand up and shoves him against the wall from behind.) For me to know you to find out!

SKINNER: I don't what you guys think your doing. (Tries to look back at Krycek.) I don't even know what you're talking about. I have no idea where agents Mulder or Scully are! (CSM and Krycek look at one another. Krycek turns Skinner around to face him.)

KRYCEK: (Glaring at Skinner.) Would you like me to jar your memory for you? (Punches Skinner in the gut. Skinner hunches over in pain. Krycek makes him stand up straight and shoves him hard against the wall again.) Who got a location on Mulder! (Kicks him in his shin, causing Skinner to fall to the floor.) Who found out his location! (CSM hands Krycek his gun. Krycek puts it to Skinners head.) Well!? (Skinner notices the gun and glares up at Krycek. Suddenly, Scully comes barging in through Skinner main office door. CSM and Krycek look her way. Scully notices what they are doing to Skinner and takes her gun out and points at them.)

SCULLY: (Pointing the gun.) Move away from him!

CSM: (Starts to approach her.) Dana, honey. It's okay. Your father is just having a discussion with your boss.

SCULLY: (Yells at him.) Shut up, Liar! Stop where you are! (CSM stops approaching her. Scully looks at Krycek.) Put the gun down! (Krycek glares at her.) Now! (Krycek looks at CSM and he nods his head as an expression to say, listen to her. Krycek puts the gun down on Skinners desk.) Now move away from him. (Krycek starts to walk away from him.) Slowly! (Krycek moves slowly away from Skinner. Skinner starts to stand up and look s over at her. Wiping the blood off his lip. He grabs the gun and points at Krycek.)

-73-

SKINNER: Get over by that wall. (Krycek just looks at him.) Behind you! (Krycek slowly walks to the wall behind him and stops. The CSM gets close enough to Scully to forcefully take her gun away. He grabs her and puts the gun to her head.)

CSM: Agent Skinner. (Skinner looks CSM's way and notices Scully in his clutches.) Let him go! (Skinner pulls the trigger and points his gun at Kryceks head. CSM pulls the trigger to his gun at Scullys head. She starts breathing heavy.) What will it be Mr. Skinner? His life for her life. I would say that was an even trade.

SKINNER: What do you want from me? Huh?!

CSM: Who found out Mulders location and where he is? (Suddenly, a mechanical sound is heard over Skinner office. Everyone in his office look out the windows. It's black outside as if it were night, yet a bright white light shines into the office. Krycek runs out of the office. CSM drops the gun and stands there in shock. Scully runs over to Skinner. The CSM runs over to the window with a wide-eyed expression to his face, looking up at the sky, where the light is coming from. Scully and Skinner look at one another in shock and confusion. CSM yells out loud.) This can't be! (Skinners phone rings. CSM is still gazing out the window in shock. Skinner and Scully look over at Skinners phone. Skinner rushes over to the phone. He picks it up. Scully walks over to Skinner.)

SKINNER: Skinner.

MULDER: (In the ship.) I'm above the FBI building. Catty corner to your office, sir.

SKINNER: (Looks toward the light outside his office.) Agent Mulder?! (Looks up and out the window.) All this bright light is you? (CSM glares over at Skinner.)

MULDER: (In the ship.) No. It's God coming to judge you. Yes it's me! (CSM is still glaring at Skinner. Mulder can be heard as Skinner is on the phone.) Is Scully with you?

-74-

SKINNER: (Looks over at her.) Yeah. (Noticing CSM trying to sneak out of the office.) Hold on a minute, Mulder. (Looks at Scully.) Scully. (Scully looks over at CSM and points her gun at him.)

SCULLY: (Yells.) Stop! (CSM stops in his tracks. He glares over at Scully and just stands there. Scully glances at Skinner and looks back at CSM.) What do you want me to do sir?

SKINNER: (Still on the phone.) Get him back over here.

SCULLY: (Yells at CSM.) Come back here, slowly. (CSM walks slowly toward Skinners desk.) Stop right there. (CSM stops walking and stands there glaring. Scully looks at Skinner, with her gun still pointed at CSM.) Is that Agent Mulder? (Skinner nods yes.)

SKINNER: (Glaring at CSM, still talking to Mulder.) What are you doing, Mulder?

MUDLER: (In the ship.) Why did you get quite talking, sir? What's going on? Is Scully okay?

SKINNER: Yeah, she's fine. But we do have a guest here.

MULDER: (Heard over Skinners phone.) Oh and I wasn't invited.

SKINNER: Funny. How did you get back?

MULDER: (In the ship.) Meet me in one hour at the Skyland Mountain in Virginia. If you can. I'll tell Frohike. I'll explain everything there.

SKINNER: (In his office.) I'll send Scully to meet you. I have to deal with our guest.

MULDER: (In the ship.) Scully? But sir, she doesn't even remember me. What makes you think she'll go out there to meet me?

-75-

SKINNER: Trust me agent Mulder. I'll meet you out there shortly after her. (The bright light goes out that was shining in Skinners office. The regular sunlight shines into his office. Skinner points his gun at CSM and walks over to him. And grabs his arm. He escorts CSM to the door, cuffing his hands to his back. Skinner walks over to Scully and whispers to her.) Agent Scully. I need you to go to Skyland Mountain in Virginia, okay? (Scully looks at him funny. Skinner grabs a piece of paper off his desk and writes directions on it. He hands it to Scully.) This is where agent Mulder is going to be. He wants us to meet him there in an hour. I want you to go on ahead of me. I'll meet you both shortly after you arrive. Okay? (Scully, uncertain of his request, nods yes.) Go ahead. I'll see over there. (Skinner walks over to CSM as Scully walks on out of the office.)

 **SKYLAND MOUNTAIN, VIRGINIA**

 **1:30 P.M.**

(Scully drives up to the Sky lift station. She stops the car and gets out. She looks around the area and over at the station. A control man walks out of the station house toward her.)

CONTROLLER: May I help you, ma'am?

SCULLY: I'm a FBI agent. I need to go across to the other side of the mountain.

CONTROLLER: (Glares at her.) Do you have any identification?

SCULLY: (Reaches in her pocket and shows him her badge.) So. Will you take me over?

CONTROLLER: Sure. As long as you don't mind the crowds.

SCULLY: (Looks at him funny.) Crowds? What crowds?

CONTROLLER: I've already taken a total of fifty people over there. Are you guys having a cookout or party over there?

-76-

SCULLY: (Worried.) No. (Heads to the station.) Let's go.

(On the other side, Scully gets out of the sky lift and looks across the way and sees a whole bunch of people scattered around an open field looking around at the sky and the area. Scully walks toward the people and gets out her cell phone and dials Skinners number. She lets it ring three times. No answer. Sighing, she goes to turn the phone off and presses the wrong button. Mulders phone number comes up. Scully looks at the phone in confusion. She starts talking to herself.) What's going on here? (A guy walks over to her from the group of people around her.)

JOSH: Awesome isn't it? (Scully looks at him half afraid.)

SCULLY: What is?

JOSH: All these people congregated around here and not even knowing why.

SCULLY: Do you know why you're here?

JOSH: Sure do. (Looks up at the sky.) Were all waiting for them!

SCULLY: (Backs away a little from him, looking at him like he's crazy.) For them?!

JOSH: (Noticing her fear.) That's what your waiting for isn't?

SCULLY: No. I'm here to meet someone.

JOSH: Oh. I see. (Looks back at the sky.) Well, that would be them then. (Scully stands there staring at him. He notices.) My names Josh. (Reaches to shake her hand. She looks at him.) What's yours?

SCULLY: (Shakes his hand, leery of him.) Scully.

JOSH: Well it's nice to meet you.

MARK: (Yells over at Josh.) Hey Josh! (Scully and Josh both look Marks way.) Come here!

-77-

JOSH: (Looks at Scully.) That's my friend, Mark. If you would excuse me. (Josh walks over to his friend. Scully watches him and looks around the field. Suddenly a mechanical sound is heard and everyone looks up at the sky. Scully looks up and notices the bright light heading toward the group of people. Remembering the bright white light from Skinners office she takes out her cell phone and looks at it. Mulders number is still on her display. She dials the number and waits, while looking around at everyone gazing at the sky. At the Lone gunman's place, the phone is ringing and all three guys look at the their phone. Frohike walks over to the phone and picks up the phone.)

FROHIKE: Hello?

SCULLY: (Heard over his phone.) Mulder?

FROHIKE: No. Who's this?

SCULLY: I, I'm sorry. I must have the wrong number.

FROHIKE: Agent Scully?

SCULLY: (Out in the field. She looks at the ground.) Who's this?

FROHIKE: Frohike.

SCULLY: I thought this was Mulders number.

FROHIKE: (Smiles) Did you get your memory back?

SCULLY: His number is on my phone display. Why wouldn't he answer?

FROHIKE: We crossed his number to ours. When we were wondering where Mulder was. We wanted all his calls transferred here. What do you need?

SCULLY: A.D. Skinner told me to meet Mulder - (Suddenly she starts having flashbacks when Duane Barry kidnapped her in '94. She sees bright white lights hovering over her in the field. On the phone, Frohike looks at his phone.)

-78-

FROHIKE: Agent Scully? (No response.) Agent Scully? (The two guys at him. He shrugs.)

SCULLY: (Snaps out of her flashback as Mulders ship hovers over the people as they are looking up at it watching it.) Frohike? How can I get in contact with Mulder from my cell phone?

FROHIKE: (Looks over at Langly.) Langly! (He looks at him.) Can you get Scullys phone hooked up to Mulder some how? (Langly walks over to his computer and starts typing.)

LANGLY: Tell her to give me a minute. (Inside the ship, Mulder is looking out the tinted window of the cockpit and down at the all the people.)

MULDER: (Talks to himself.) Great, UFO fanatics. (There's a beep coming from the computer. Mulder looks at the screen. It reads transfer of message failed.) What message? (Computer responds no more messages transferred.) Okay? What ever. (Mulder looks back out the window. He notices Scully, but is unsure.) Scully? (Looks at the computer and at the controls.) I wonder if there's a way to zoom in on people? (Suddenly, the windows of the cockpit become one screen. It zooms on a lady. Mulder jumps back.) Woe, no. She was to the left more. The red hair lady. (The ship zooms in on Scully. She's still on the phone. Mulder smiles.) It is Scully. (Frohike is heard over her phone.)

FROHIKE: I'm sorry. Langly can't seem to get in contact with him any more. Why?

SCULLY: (Looks at the people.) There are a lot of people over here. I understood this was supposed to be discrete.

FROHIKE: Well according to Langly, when we communicating with Mulder through the Internet. He was broadcasted through the Internet.

-79-

SCULLY: Great. Just what we need. That will explain all these people. (Notices the ship.) I see the ship. (Turns off her phone and puts it in her pocket. Inside the ship, Mulder looks around the control panel.)

MULDER: Fly over her. (The ship starts to move over to where Scully is standing.) Can you bring her up here?

(Suddenly the ship starts vibrating in the cockpit. Mulder holds on to the arms of the seat he's sitting in looking around the cockpit in panic. Outside the aircraft a beam lights over Scully. Everyone in the field runs from the light, screaming. Scully stands there in shock, looking up at it. The light surrounds her as she disappears The ship disappears just a half second after she does. Everybody that is on the outskirts of the field start walking around the field looking around and up at the sky. Skinner drives up to the scene and gets out of his car. He looks around with a wondering expression of what everyone is doing out there. Josh runs over to him. Skinner glares at him.)

JOSH: They came, they came! It was awesome man! (Points at Skinner.) You missed it! You missed it! (Looks at the sky.) Wow!

SKINNER: Who came?

JOSH: (Points at the sky.) Them! (Skinner looks at the sky and back at Josh, like he's crazy.)

SKINNER: Okay? (Starts looking around for Scully, walking away from Josh.)

JOSH: (Stops Skinner.) Wait! I'm serious! They took this lady who had red hair. She looked up at it paralyzed and a bright white light shined around her. When then light disappeared, she was gone and so was the ship. (Skinner looks at him in concern.)

SKINNER: You said a lady in red hair was here?

JOSH: Yeah.

-80-

SKINNER: Was she short, wearing a suit?

JOSH: Uhhh, yeah that was her. Do you know her? (Skinner starts to walk to his car.)

SKINNER: (Getting into his car.) You could say that.

(Inside Skinners car, he gets his cell phone out and dials a number. At the Lone gunman's place, they're phone rings. Frohike rushes over to the phone.)

FROHIKE: Yeah?

SKINNER: (Able to hear Skinner over Frohike's phone.) Where's Mulder?

FROHIKE: I don't know. I thought you were going to meet him?

SKINNER: How did you know?

FROHIKE: Scully called out here about a half hour ago. Saying something about you telling her to meet Mulder somewhere. (Inside Skinners car, he's still parked in the field, looking at all the people still looking around.)

SKINNER: (Disgusted.) Great. Look. Get in contact with Agent Mulder and find out where he is.

FROHIKE: (Heard over Skinners phone.) I'm sorry sir. We can't. We lost contact with him a half hour ago while we were talking to Scully. Ask her your self. She'll tell you. She said she saw his ship before she hung up.

SKINNER: Her phone. How could I be so vague? Of course. (Turns his phone off. Skinner dials Scullys number and waits. The operator says, 'phone out of service or could be out of range.' Skinner glares at his phone and turns it off.)

-81-

 **MONTA IOWA**

 **5:15 P.M.**

(Inside the ship, Scully sits up from lying on the floor. She leans up against the wall of the ship and looks around. Out of fear, she quickly stands up and looks around in panic. She looks toward the cockpit and sees Mulder at the cockpit, looking out the windshield at the land going by. She slowly approaches the cockpit, with her gun drawn, pointing at Mulder. She gets near the cockpit. Mulder turns around.)

MULDER: (Notices the gun.) Hey, woe, Scully! Take it easy. It's just me, Mulder. (Scully puts her gun down.)

SCULLY: Where are we?

MULDER: Sit down. (Scully walks into the cockpit and sits down at the co-pilot seat. And looks out the window. Mulder notices.) Awesome isn't it?

SCULLY: How did I get here?

MULDER: That's the beauty of alien technology. It's what I've longing to find and now I have the privilege of controlling it.

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder.) Alien?

MULDER: (Looks out the window, discouraged.) I forgot. You still have amnesia. (Scully takes his hand. Mulder looks at her surprised.)

SCULLY: Help me remember.

MULDER: (Tries to start to explain to her from day one but don't know how to.) I- I. (Sighs.)

SCULLY: (Looks at him in concern.) What is it?

MULDER: (Lets go of her hand.) I don't know where to begin.

-82-

(Suddenly Scully starts having flashbacks of the time Mulder had a seizure. And she came to try to help him.)

SCULLY: (The scene shows her in a daze. She yells.) Mulder! (Mulder jumps and looks over at her. She looks at him wide-eyed.)

MULDER: (Rubbing his ear.) Gees, Scully. I'm right here. You don't need to yell. (Looks at her.) Why did you scream? (A beep is heard from the aircraft's computer. Mulder looks at the computer. Scully looks at the computer, bewildered.)

SCULLY: What's going on?

MULDER: (A message comes up on the computer screen, reading, 'Approaching destination.') What destination? (Across the computer screen it reads 'Monta, Iowa.') Oh boy.

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder.) What is it?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) We are back where we started.

SCULLY: Where's that?

MULDER: The place where you lost your memory. (The scene the landscape they're flying by. There are hills and valleys they're flying over.) This is almost like a vacation to me, Scully.

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder and at the instruments in the cockpit.) How are you flying this thing? They're no controls.

MULDER: By telling it where to go. Or all I got to do is think where I want to go and it will immediately go that direction. (Scully raises her eyebrows as if to remark, 'okay?') You don't believe me? (She shrugs.) All right. Watch this. (Looks at the instrument panel.) Go to 334 Elm road. (Suddenly the ship immediately changes course and heads to the house they started their investigation. Mulder looks at Scully. She's staring at him.) See. (Scully smiles at him.)

-83-

SCULLY: What was it like to work with me?

MULDER: (Looks back over at her.) What do you mean?

SCULLY: I'm getting a little agitated that I can't remember anything. For some reason I remember working with Byers, Langly, Frohike and Skinner. But I can't remember hardly anything of you, or me working with you. Yet at times I feel safe around you like I've known you since I was a child. (Mulder smiles at her. Scully looks at the floor.) That's sounds crazy don't it?

MULDER: No. Not really. (A beep is heard from the computer again. The screen reads '30 seconds to destination. Suggested cloak activation.' Mulder glares at the screen.) Cloak activation? (Looks at Scully.) What's that? (Scully shrugs as if to say ' I don't know.' The ship flys by and it disappears. Inside the ship, the computer screen reads, 'cloak activated.' Mulder looks at the screen and out the windows of the cockpit. He sees the house him and her where in. The aircraft slows down and goes into hover mode. From inside the cockpit, looking out the windshield, the aircraft going down. The aircraft stops going down to ground level and the engines cut off. Mulder looks over at Scully.) Where here.

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) Where's here?

MULDER: (Points out the window.) There. (Scully looks out the window toward the house in front of them. Mulder walks out of the cockpit to the back.) Now we got to figure out how to get out of here. (Suddenly the door comes open on the side of the craft. Mulder jumps back a little, looking outside. He squints a little from the bright light of the sun. Mulder looks over at Scully, walking out of the cockpit.) I found the door.

SCULLY: Clever. (Starts walking out.) Whose house is this?

MULDER: (Walking out of the aircraft with her.) The FBI's. (Outside the aircraft, Mulder looks back at it. All that he can see is the steps coming from the craft. The rest of the craft is invisible.) Look at this! This is too much! (Scully looks at what he's looking at.)

-84-

SCULLY: You're in awe of steps Mulder?

MULDER: That's the ship we were in, Scully.

SCULLY: How's that possible? (Looks around outside and around the steps coming out of no where. She walks up to the steps then touches the side of the aircraft that is invisible. Scully looks back at Mulder.) What's going on here, Mulder?

MULDER: (Smiles at her.) It's just a dream coming true. (She just stares at him. Mulder looks around at the ground. He sees a stick lying on the ground and picks it up. He walks over to the craft steps and jams the stick into the ground near it. Mulder steps back, looking at the steps.) Door close. (Suddenly the steps go up and disappear. Mulder looks at Scully. She's staring at him with an expression like he's lost it. He walks past her toward the house.) Good aircraft.

 **TOP SECRET AIR FORCE BASE**

 **IOWA 6:45 P.M.**

(Inside hangar fifteen, Krycek, WMM, the Senate are standing in the middle of the hangar, except a man standing in the shadows leaning against the wall.)

WMM: (Glaring at Krycek.) Where's Mr. Spender?!

KRYCEK: A.D. Skinner has him in custody.

SENATE: That's the best thing that's ever happened to us!

KRYCEK: Yeah. But will still have a problem.

WMM: Yeah, you! (Krycek glares at him.) Agent Mulder is back on earth. He has the ship! And it's in his power now to control it! Mr. Spender's plan worked a bit to well when you all wanted to see if any 'man' could control it. Now where in over are heads!

KRYCEK: I have a plan!

-85-

WMM: Now that's convincing.

SENATE: Oh, here we go again.

KRYCEK: I'm going to intercept agent Scully.

WMM: How, we don't even know where she is!

KRYCEK: I'm sure she's with Mulder by now.

SENATE: Now we've had it. Apparently she has her memory back?

KRYCEK: Not from when I last seen her. She just was obeying orders from A.D. Skinner.

SENATE: That don't mean she hasn't started to remember things yet.

KRYCEK: If she did, the whole FBI swat team would be moving in by now.

SENATE: Is that supposed to be funny? (Krycek stares at him.)

KRYCEK: My plan is him. (Points at the man in the shadows. The man walks out of the shadows and the man's face is revealed. It's the bounty hunter.) He's my decoy to Agent Scully.

SENATE: How are you going to manage that?

KRYCEK: (Looks at the bounty hunter.) Show him. (Suddenly the bounty hunters face changes over to Mulders face.) You see gentlemen. With agent Scully, still having amnesia. She won't realize the difference.

WMM: And if she has her memory back?!

KRYCEK: That's a chance were going to have to take.

SENATE: How do you know where you're going to find her?

-86-

WMM: (Looks at the Senate.) The aircraft was sighted in Monta Iowa heading west before it disappeared. We're figuring agent Mulder is headed back to the area where they started their case.

SENATE: This must stop. He goes back there, with that ship! He's going to find out the truth and we are history!

 **334 Elm Road**

 **8:30 P.M.**

(In Iowa, inside the house, Mulder and Scully are in; Scully is looking around the house. She walks near the staircase. She starts having flashbacks of when she saw Mary. Mary calls her name and asks her for help. Then Scully has a flashback of when Mulder fell down the stairs. She snaps out of her flashback when Mulder walks up beside her.)

MULDER: I think your clothes are still up stairs in the bedroom if you want to change.

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) I was here before?

MULDER: (Walking over to the living room sofa.) Yeah. (Sits down and looks at her.) Over here I scared the coffee out of you. (Scully walks over to him.)

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) Scared coffee out of me?

MULDER: Yeah. (Stands up.) I was behind this couch, while you were in the kitchen. You come out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee. You sat down here. (Touches her arm to get her to sit down.) Here sit down and I'll show you. (She sits down as he walks behind the couch. She watches him as he gets on his knees. He looks at her.) I come up from behind this couch and grab your shoulders. (Grabs her shoulders from behind like he did then.) Like this. (Scully looks at one of his hands and puts her hand over his and looks at him, smiling.Mulder kind of hesitates with the story he was telling her.) That-that's when you spit out your coffee, jumping higher than a mountain goat. (Scully giggles as he sits down beside her. Mulder looks at her compassionately. )

-87-

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) I didn't really jump that high did I?

MULDER: (Smiles at her.) Pretty close.

SCULLY: I wish I could remember all this. Why did that man put you in that ship?

MULDER: (Looks at the coffee table and stands up.) I don't know. (Walks to the kitchen.) I guess to try to kill me. (Opens the refrigerator and takes out a half full orange juice carton.) You want anything to drink, Scully?

SCULLY: (In the living room.) What do you got in there?

MULDER: (Looking through the refrigerator. There are about five cartons of orange juice inside.) Uhhh. Orange juice, orange juice, and a, more orange juice.

SCULLY: (Can be heard from the kitchen.) I guess I'll have orange juice. (Mulder giggles and takes out a full half gallon out. In the living room, Scully is sitting on the sofa looking at the floor, with a thinking expression on her face. Mulder walks back into the living room with two glasses of orange juice. He sits down by Scully and hands her, her glass. She takes the glass.) Thank you. (Sips out of the glass. She looks at him. Mulder notices her staring at him.)

MULDER: (Looks at her.) What?

SCULLY: How did I become your partner?

MULDER: (Giggles.) Huh?! You were assigned to debunk me from my work. That's how.

SCULLY: Why?

MULDER: Because the FBI hates my guts.

SCULLY: What is it you do, that has them hating you so much?

-88-

MULDER: Work with cases that deal in the paranormal. Cases they deem as unsolvable.

SCULLY: How come?

MULDER: They're lazy. They're not open minded. They could care less. (Sips out of his glass.) Need I go on? (Scully looks at the floor and back at him.)

SCULLY: I'm sorry. I must become a real pain in the rear to you.

MULDER: (Looks at her.) How? You're not a pain.

SCULLY: (Smiles at him.) You're just saying that.

MULDER: No I'm serious. I'm just worried you'll never get your memory back. (Scully takes his hand. He looks down at his hand she took and back at her. He smiles at her.)

SCULLY: That's real sweet of you. Have you cared this much for me all the time you've worked with me? Before that accident?

MULDER: (Looks at the floor, smiling in half embarrassment.) Yea—h (Looks at her.) I guess I did.

SCULLY: (Let's go of his hand and looks at the floor.) Did you ever – care for someone more than friends?

MULDER: (Look at her wide-eyed.) Why?

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) I'm just curious.

MULDER: (Sips out of his glass.) Yeah. But that was a long time ago. They got shot over seven months ago.

SCULLY: (Disappointed sounding.) Oh. I'm sorry.

-89-

MULDER: (Looks at the coffee table, playing with his glass of orange juice.) I'm over it. No need to apologize. (Looks at her.) Why do you ask?

SCULLY: Before the accident—uhhh—did we ever (Looks at the floor)—uhhh—were we ever close? More than just working partners?

MULDER: (Looks at his glass of orange juice he's holding.) No. We've been real good close friends. But that was about it? (Looks at her.) Why are you asking these questions, Scully? (Sips on his orange juice.)

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) Were we ever in love with one another? (Mulder spits his juice out all over the coffee table and starts coughing from her remark. She looks at him funny, backing away a little.)

MULDER: (Looks at her with a shocked expression. He stands up.) I think it's time to go to bed. (Walks into the kitchen, grabbing a towel. As he walks back into the living room, Scully is staring at him. Wiping up the mess, Mulder looks at her.) Are you sleeping on the sofa or the bed upstairs? (Scully stands up as he is standing there. She gets close to him and looks at him dead in the face.)

SCULLY: (Starts walking to the stairs.) I'll go upstairs. (As she goes up stairs, Mulder looks at the coffee table and the towel he's holding. Then he looks toward the stairs and back at the couch. He sits down on the couch and lays down on it, on his back and smiles.)

 **2:20 A.M.**

(Outside the house Mulder and Scully are in. A truck drives up half way down the long drive way and stops, with their lights out. The bounty hunter and Krycek are sitting in it.)

BOUNTY HUNTER: (Looking at the house.) Are you sure there here? (Krycek glares at him. Bounty hunter looks at Krycek.) I'll take that as a no. (Looks back toward the house.) I don't see the ship here.

-90-

KRYCEK: They probably have it cloaked.

BOUNTY HUNTER: (Looks at Krycek.) So what do we do? Just sit here till they wake up?

KRYCEK: No. We go in, tie Mulder and you come to her rescue. (The bounty hunter looks at him like he's crazy. Suddenly a white light shoots from where the ship is sitting Kryceks and Bounty hunters truck. Krycek notices and jumps out of the vehicle, yelling.) Look out! (The truck blows up and disintegrates just as Krycek jumps out. The bounty hunter is nowhere to be found. Krycek stands there in shock, looking at the spot where the truck was and where the white light came from. Krycek slowly walks the direction where the light came from. Suddenly he bumps into an invisible object, knocking him down. On the ground, he's touching his head and looking at his hand for blood. He looks up to see what he'd hit, only to see the sky. He stands up only to hit the invisible object again. Backing away, rubbing his head, he glares at the invisible area he's standing at. He slowly approaches the area with his hand stretched out. The invisible craft stops his hand. He feels his way around the craft. Krycek wanders around like a pantomime, patting at an invisible wall. While walking blindly around the aircraft, he runs into another part of the aircraft, knocking him back to the ground. This time, cutting his forehead. He starts yelling at the invisible aircraft.) Stop it! Gees! (Inside the craft, the computer monitor. It reads, 'Warning, intruder- intruder alert.' Inside the house, Mulder is asleep on the couch. He wakes up with a jolt and sits up real fast. He looks around in panic.)

MULDER: (Yells out.) Scully!? (Stands up.) Scully! (Scully, still half asleep walks up to the top stairs case banister looking down at Mulder.)

SCULLY: What's going on, Mulder? (Mulder looks up at her.)

MULDER: Something's wrong!

SCULLY: (Walks down the steps. With a concerned look on her face.) What is it?

-91-

MULDER: (Pacing back and forth. Scully stops at the bottom step, watching him.) I- I don't know. It—it's calling me!

SCULLY: (Looks at him in concern.) Mulder, you're scaring me! What's calling you?

MULDER: (Heads to the door.) The ship is. (Opens the door and starts to walk out.) Stay here, Scully.

SCULLY: (Starts to walk to the door.) Mulder?! (Mulder closes the door behind him. Scully stands there and sighs. Outside, Mulder looks around. He sees nothing. He looks the direction the ship landed.)

MULDER: (Speaks to it out loud.) Cloak off. (The scene shows the ship become visible. Mulder walks over to it. He puts his hand up along side of it as he walks by it.) Why are you calling me? (Looks up at the ship.) Afraid of the dark? (Mulder talks to himself.) All right, Mulder. You're out here alone talking to an aircraft. (Mulder, from the side, as Krycek starts to sneak up on him with his gun pointed at him. Inside the ship, the computer monitor reads, 'force field activated.')

KRYCEK: (Pulls the trigger.) This is the end of the line for you agent Mulder! (Mulder quickly turns to face who's talking to him.)

MULDER: How did you get away?! What are you doing here?

KRYCEK: To claim what rightfully is mine!

MULDER: There's nothing that's rightfully yours! What are you talking about?

KRYCEK: My spaceship!

MULDER: If it's yours. Why did you force me into it?

KRYCEK: (Still pointing his gun at Mulder.) I had no choice. Spender forced me!

-92-

MULDER: I didn't see him put a gun to your head and tell you to do it or else.

KRYCEK: And secondly, we thought it would kill you.

MULDER: No. I think it wants to kill you.

KRYCEK: It?!

MULDER: This ship doesn't like you! It seems to know what you want it for.

KRYCEK: (Glares at him.) Man, you are nuts!

MULDER: Am I? How did you get here then? (Krycek looks at him.) Or maybe what you so claim as yours blew your car up and disintegrated it!

KRYCEK: Shut up! (He fires the gun at Mulder. Mulder falls to the ground. Inside the house, Scully, in the kitchen, hears the gun fire. She rushes over to the kitchen window and sees a man firing at the ship. Scully rushes over to the door, grabbing her gun out of her coat and walking out the door. With her gun pointed and safety off, she approaches Krycek from behind. As she gets eight feet away from him she stops.)

SCULLY: (Yells at him.) Stop! Federal agent! (Krycek quickly turns around and glares at her. He points the gun at her. Scully recognizes him.) You! Put the gun down!

KRYCEK: (Pulls the trigger.) You put yours down!

SCULLY: I said it first! (Yells at him louder.) Put it down now! (Krycek starts to approach her. He raises his hand and hits her with the blunt end of his gun. Suddenly a bright white lightning bolt kind of light hits him from the ship. Krycek falls to the ground, unconscious.

-93-

MULDER: (Sits up, while sitting on the ground, looking around. He notices Scully on the ground. He quickly stands up and tries to walk to her. An invisible wall stops him. Mulder pounds on the invisible wall, yelling.) Scully! (Scully moves a little, touching her head. She has a big welt on her forehead where she was hit. She sits up slowly and looks around bewildered. She looks Mulders way and up at him.)

SCULLY: Mulder, what happened? Where are we? (Mulder tries to reach her. He looks back at the ship and back at her.)

MULDER: Let me out of here! (The scene shows the computer screen in the aircraft it reading, 'Force field deactivated.' Outside the craft, Mulder is able to walk over to Scully. He helps her stand up.) Are you okay? (Touches the bump on her head.)

SCULLY: (Looks around.) Where are we, Mulder? (Notices the ship and jumps back.) What is that!? (Mulder looks at her.)

MULDER: Scully! (She looks at him.) You got your memory back! (Scully looks at him funny.)

SCULLY: (Puts her hand up to his forehead.) Do you have a fever?

MULDER: What apartment room do I live in?

SCULLY: (Glares at him like he's lost his mind.) Forty two. (Mulder smiles at her and gives her a hug. She stands there confused by his actions. She pulls from his hold and looks at him.) Are you sure your okay, Mulder?

MULDER: I couldn't be better.

SCULLY: Mulder. What are we doing back here? I thought we were looking through the warehouse about those 'Y' shaped poles? (Suddenly two helicopters are seen flying over the forest headed their way.)

MULDER: (Grabs Scullys arm.) Come on. (Mulder looks at the craft.) Door open. (The door step comes down.)

-94-

SCULLY: What are you doing?

MULDER: Get inside, quick!

SCULLY: Why what's going on?

MULDER: I'll explain later. (Escorts her inside the ship.) Let's go. (Inside the ship, the outside door closes. Mulder sits at the cockpit seat, Scully sits down on the co-pilot seat. Mulder looks at the computer screen.) Turn cloak on. (The monitor reads 'Cloak activated.' The ship disappears as the helicopters fly over the house. In one of the helicopters, the Senate and WMM are looking around the area they are flying. They see Krycek lying on the ground.)

WMM: (Yells over the noise of the helicopter.) Do you see the bounty hunter?!

SENATE: (Yell over the noise as well.) No! I don't even see the aircraft you two were talking about.

WMM: (Looks over at the pilot.) Land this thing in the middle of that clearing over there near the house. (The pilot nods yes and starts his approach. As he does, the winds suddenly pick up, causing him to lose a little control on the helicopter. WMM looks at him.) What's going on?

PILOT: It's the winds, sir! They just suddenly picked up for no reason. (Inside the ship, Mulder and Scully are in, the ship starts to leave the ground, causing turbulence to the helicopter near them. Scully looks at Mulder.)

SCULLY: Mulder? What is this thing?

MULDER: (Looks at Scully.) My dream come true.

-95-

SCULLY: You mean to tell me this is the X-file you've be rattan on all this time? All these years of your searching and digging and being criticized by everyone in the Bureau has paid off? (He smiles at her and nods yes. Scully looks at the cockpit controls.) I – I don't know what to say, Mulder. (Looks at him.) I'm sorry. I've doubted you a lot more than believed you. I was trained in the saying of seeing is believing.

MULDER: (Looking out the cockpit window.) You still are Scully. You still are. (Looks at her.) You believe now that you see it and have the evidence to it. (Scully looks at the controls in front of her with an ashamed expression. Mulder looks out the windshield of the craft again. He looks at the controls.) Kennedy's Airforce base. (The ship flies by and disappearing into the clouds.)

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

-96-


End file.
